The Elements of Love
by Sekhmet88
Summary: Now that they've left the protection of Hogwarts, how will the Elementals and their Marauders survive?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! I'm Sekhmet, and this is my first fanfic! I've been watching the community for awhile, and I really enjoy it, so I thought I might give it a shot. Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so if you review (please do so!) be kind!**

_September 1, 1978_

Waving a final good-bye to her mother and father, Lilly Evans went forth into a new world. Pushing the trolley that held her new trunk, which contained such strange texts as _Guide to Magic: Level 1, _and _Intro to Charms_, and her new kitten, Nightblack, she searched for Platform 9 and 3/4.

Lilly had been shocked to receive her letter, informing her that she was a witch. She finally understood her oddities. How strange things happened when she was angry. She wanted to go to this Hogwarts as soon as possible. Her parents were thrilled, of course. They were incredibly excited to have a witch in the family. Her sister, Petunia however, was another story. She called Lilly a freak, and even refused to say good-bye to her at the train station.

Passing a mirror, Lilly glanced at her reflection. She was a petite girl with red hair.

'Carrots!' She thought to herself.

Porcelain skin, with a fine dusting of freckles, Lilly felt her only saving grace was her eyes. She had her mother's eyes, deep, multi-faceted emerald, almond shaped eyes surrounded by long, thick, black lashes.

It was to be her eyes that attracted him, the bane of her existence, the love of her life. It was her eyes that caught the attention of James Potter.

James Potter watched his parents disapparate, waving and turning to the sound of another trolley coming up. He looked at the boy, as he knew the boy examined him.

The boy was skinny and frail looking, with pale blue eyes and sandy blond hair that flipped into his eyes.

"Remus Lupin" the boy said, sticking his hand out.

"James Potter" James replied, accepting the handshake. James knew what Remus would see. A tall, gangly boy with untidy black hair and hazel eyes.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, too?" Remus asked.

"You know it!"

They traveled to the platform together, laughing and chatting, oblivious until they bumped into two more trolleys.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm James Potter" said James, pointing to himself, "and this is Remus Lupin"

"Sirius Black"

James' eyes went wide as he examined the boy. Sirius had longish black hair that fell aristocratically into his eyes, a style James could never achieve, and deep blue eyes that sparkled with humour and mischief. The Blacks were notorious for their pureblood mania, and were archenemies of Potters everywhere.

"This is Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said. "Do you want to find a compartment together?"

James and Remus looked hesitant, but Sirius seemed nice, so they nodded and turned to the barrier. What James then saw knocked the wind out of his body.

A small girl with long, curling red hair, and enchanting green eyes was approaching them shyly.

"Excuse me; are you going to Platform 9 and ¾?"

Sirius swept into a deep, exaggerated bow.

"But of course, milady"

James could only stare at her, thunderstruck.

"Do you think you could show me how?"

This shook him out of his shock.

"You mean, you don't know how?" he asked.

"If I knew how, I wouldn't ask, would I?" she returned, tapping her foot lightly.

"Easy, Firehair," said James, "just run at the barrier between 9 and 10"

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Lilly, "Run at a solid wall?"

"Yes, but don't be afraid you'll hit it," Remus added.

"Or you'll turn into a troll" said Sirius.

Lilly's eyes grew wide with shock as James and Sirius chuckled.

"You won't turn into a troll" Remus sent the other two boys a glare. "Anyway, I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettigrew-"

"H-h-hi"

"- Sirius Black-"

"Charmed, I'm sure"

"-and James Potter"

"I'll go first" said Remus.

Remus quickly disappeared through the barrier, followed by Peter and Sirius.

"Don't be afraid" said James.

"I'm not afraid" Lilly retorted, her voice belying her words.

"You're a muggle-born, aren't you?"

"A what-born? Are you insulting me?" Lilly drew herself up to her full height.

"No! A muggle is what we call non-magic folk. A muggle-born has muggle parents."

"Oh," Lilly deflated her anger, "yes."

She started toward the barrier.

"What's your name?" he yelled

"Lilly Evans!" she called as she disappeared.

'Lilly Evans' was James only conscious thought while running through the barrier toward the scarlet train, and his future.


	2. Chapter 1: The New World

**Prologue, part 2**

Lilly came slowly to a stop and stared at the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"Hey! We're finding a compartment, want to come?" James asked hopefully.

"Ewww! Girls have _cooties_!" Sirius said, cackling mischieviously.

Lilly turned red, and looked away, embarrassed.

"She wouldn't hang out with you _anyway_, Sirius Black!"

Lilly smile gratefully at her rescuer, a pale girl with brown, curly hair and brown eyes.

"Whatever, Gretchen. Let's go, guys."

Sirius and James walked off, James glancing over his shoulder, with Peter following behind. Remus waved slightly and ran off after them.

"Thank you!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Don't let Sirius bother you, he's not too hard to handle. I'm Gretchen Mundie, by the way, and these are my friends, Alice Fletcher-"

A petite blonde with blue eyes and a round face wave brightly-

"-a Tabitha Moonstone"

Tabitha smiled shyly; she had a mysterious air about her, with long black hair sweeping back from a widow's peak, and starry violet eyes.

"Come sit with us!" said Alice, as the other girls nodded enthusiastically.

Lilly could tell she would bond with these girls quickly.


	3. Chapter 2: Explosions and Developments

**Disclaimer: Do I live in Scotland? Nope. Do I have more money than the queen of England? Nope. Did I write the Harry Potter books? checks the author name, shakes head sadly nope . . .**

**A/N: Man, today has been an awesome day! First of all, I got my driver's permit after several trials and tribulations. Second, a new Seventeen came in the mail today. Third, my mum is taking me to the super mall near our house tomorrow. And best of all. . I got reviews! And they weren't bad!**

**Carnivalgirl: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much confidence you've given me! I was so nervous that nobody would like it! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and keep it up!**

**Into the Flames: Thanks so much! Like I said above, I really appreciate your review, and it def. boosted my confidence. Also, you're extra special as the first reviewer! About the Lily/Lilly thing, I know that it is spelled Lily, but I kinda like it as Lilly, like a Caitlin/Kaitlyn thing. Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**For future reference, I can't spell or do grammar worth crap, that's my sister-the-english-major's department.**

**Song listening to while typing: Hands that Built America, U2**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

_September 1st, 1985 Kings Cross Station_

Lilly Evans, Gretchen Mundie, Alice Fletcher, and Tabitha Moonstone stared at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 in King's Cross Station.

"I can't believe this is the last year we go through that barrier like this." Lilly stated, in shock.

"I can't believe we have to take NEWTs" Gretchen groaned.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine!" Tabitha encouraged.

"Yes, the tests will be a breeze," Alice said, always the optimist.

"Yea, that's right. The tests called 'Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests' will be _breeze_." Gretchen snapped.

"Guys, please! The world hasn't exploded simply because we're seventh years! We're still friends, Potter is still an irresponsible prat, and my hair is still red as carrots!"

"Lilly, your hair has definitely darkened to auburn!" Gretchen said

"Honestly, Lils. You need to forgive James for calling you carrots, and then proceeding to charm them _into_ carrots." Tabitha said.

"He's apologized a hundred times, and you still hate him. Even I think that's going a bit too far." Gretchen added.

"I don't _hate_ him. It's just that he's so irresponsible, and he pranks everybody! Anyway, I forgave for the carrots thing eventually! But you know how touchy I was-"

"-was?" Alice said dryly.

"about my hair!" Lilly finished, sending Alice a glare.

"The poor boy has had a crush on you since 1st year, and you don't even give him the time of day!" Gretchen said.

"He just so. . .arrogant. Maybe he stopped hexing first years, but he NEVER lays off Snape."

"Snape deserves it." Tabitha said

"I guess you're right" Lilly said.

The girls pushed their way through the barrier.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew apparated with a crack! in front of barriers 9 and 10.

They had come to be known as the Marauders; trouble makers extraordinaire, popular, and handsome. James was 6'1 with the same untidy black hair and hazel eyes girls swooned over. The quidditch star of the group, he had an athletic build and a smile that made girls weak at the knees. All girls, that is, except Lilly Evans.

'Lilly Evans' he thought sighing, 'This year will be different. I'll make her see. I have to. This is my last chance. I'll do it, though! I'm Head Boy! I'll show her I've changed.'

He had been shocked when he received the letter declaring him Head Boy. When Sirius found out, he choked on his cereal, saying

"I knew Dumbledorr was cracked, but this is too much! A marauder, Head boy! What is the world coming too! Hey James, look! My alphabet cereal left me a message! It's says "oooooo!" (**A/N: Points to whoever knows where that's from!)**

Shaking his head over the fact that Sirius' cereal was cheerios, he looked at his motley group of friends.

Sirius Black, James' co-captain in crime, was certainly the heartthrob of the bunch. 6'2, with longish black hair that fell elegantly into his deep blue eyes, he played Beater on the Gryffindor team, and co-captain with James, the seeker. Sirius now lived with James, due to several arguments with his family, stemming from his being sorted into Gryffindor and being best friends with James.

Remus was the quidditch commentator. He couldn't play because of his visits to his "ailing mother." Little did many know that Remus' mum had died of shock shortly after Remus was bitten by a werewolf at the age of six. James, Sirius and Peter figured this out in second year.

'Being the intelligent, handsome, devils we are!' thought James.

Instead of turning their backs on him, as Remus thought they would, they decided to become animagi, succeeding in their 5th year. James became Prongs, a handsome stag. Sirius transformed into Padfoot, a bear-like black dog, and Peter became Wormtail, a rat.

"Why do I get the shoddy animal?" James remembered Peter whining.

Remus was 6'1 with dark blond hair and kind blue eyes. He was the Marauder closest to Lilly and her friends, and the inside information to James on what she liked, didn't like, etc.

Together, the three boys were the most popular, handsome, sought after boys in Hogwarts. They were brave, intelligent, funny: the poster boys of Gryffindor. The girls (except Lilly, Gretchen, Tabitha, and Alice) adored them. But Peter . . .

Nobody quite understood how Peter became a Marauder. He was 5'4, chunky, with short blond hair and watery blue eyes. He wasn't incredibly intelligent, and his jokes usually fell a little on the lame side. Alright, a lot on the lame side. He was so nervous, he seemed . . . . twitchy.

They walked through the barrier.

"This is my year with Lilly, Gentlemen!"

Sirius slapped himself on the forehead.

"Here we go again. Prongs, mate, you're mental."

"hopeless" Remus agreed.

The 3 boys stopped, awestruck at the sight in front of them, causing Peter to run into them, and fall to the floor.

Lilly Evans stood there, looking at her trunk in frustration as Gretchen, Tabitha, and Alice stood laughing at her. Her long, auburn hair curled loosely to her middle back. Her once petite form had rounded out nicely into her 5'3 frame. Her exquisite skin and emerald eyes made her the desire of many. However, no boy dared to act upon their crush, for fear of the wrath of James.

Gretchen looked like a model. Slender and 5'6, Gretchen was the other beater for the Gryffindor team. Her chocolate brown hair hung in a bob right above her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes sparkled.

Alice's beauty was true English beauty. Her round face had a look of purity and kindness. Her blonde hair was a length of molten gold curling luxuriously to her elbows. At 5'2, few were shorter than she, but she cornflower blue eyes revealed a big heart. Alice had eyes only for Frank Longbottom, a handsome chaser on the Gryffindor team in her year. It was common knowledge that Frank returned her affections. Well, common knowledge to everyone but Alice.

Tabitha could be described in one word. Mysterious. She had long, thick, black hair that swept from a deep widows peak to her hips. Her violet eyes were fringed with long black lashes, and were completely unreadable to anyone but her friends. She was pale and beautiful, and kept to herself.

"Here, let me help you with that" James said, lifting her trunk into the compartment.

"Thanks! I . . . oh, it's you." Lilly's thanks died on her lips when she saw James smiling down at her. The two groups braced themselves for a reprimanding that only Lilly could give. They were disappointed, as Lilly felt her heart mysteriously quicken.

'What's going on? It's James! Stop it! Stop it! Oh no, I'm going to blush. I HATE being a redhead' Lilly thought to herself.

James grinned even wider as her cheeks became to flush prettily.

"I see you're Head Girl" he continued, "I know we meet in the Head compartment at 11:30, but I thought we might meet at 11:15 to go over things before the Prefects arrive. How's that sound to you?"

Lilly shook her head lightly.

"Brilliant. Wait . . _you're_ Head Boy?" Lilly exclaimed, as the other girls mouths dropped open in shock.

"You know Mundie, you should be careful," Sirius said casually, "you could have something unpleasant fly in there with your mouth like that. You know, flies, slime, oranges, pigeons, small rodents . . ."

"Shut up Black!" Gretchen growled.

"I know, I was shocked too. See you then" James then flashed his trademark grin and set off to find a compartment.

The girls were left gazing at them, with their mouths open in shock.

"The world has exploded."


	4. Chapter 3: Startling Revelations

**Disclaimer: I know I'm gonna forget this disclaimer thing, so I'll just do a mass one right now, k? I do not own Harry Potter. Except for the books and the movies. But I don't own the ideas, the characters, the actors (I wish), or anything. other owning the tangible products, they are NOT mine. So please do not sue me. Oh, and thank you to J.K Rowling for creating a fantasmic world in which she allows us to let our imaginations run wild. And for not being a jerk and letting us write fanfiction.**

**A/N: Ok, to anyone who cares, I'm coming to the end of my pre-written material. If I don't get some really good ideas soon, I'm just gonna jump to them getting together, cause I have a really good idea for that. SO! Any ideas for further chapters before they get together, or if you're screaming "get on with it!" just click that lovely little button at the bottom of the page and give me a review with your idea/thoughts/comments. On to my review people, reply/thing.**

**Vindixen: Um. Don't worry, the squid will be mentioned soon enough. I'll keep his name in mind.**

**Elephant Wings: You're incredible. Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Ok, you guys. Having you all review is awesome, and incredible, and makes me want to update! So thanks for keeping my drive on this. **

**Finally: If someone can explain the whole "beta" process to me, and if someone wants to BE my beta, that would be awesome. I'd REALLY like a british kid to do it for me, so I can have an in with the slang and whatnot, but I won't be picky. So anyone who has any info/ is interested in being my beta, just gimme a review! Thanks again, and on with the next chapter!**

_Startling Revelations_

That night, shortly after dinner, the 7th year girls trooped up to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Dorm, sweet dorm!" Alice sang, "how great it is to be home"

"I know, I always feel kind of bad about it, but Hogwarts is more home to me than my parent's house! Wait. Lilly, where's your bed?" asked Tabitha.

"I'm not living with you this year" Lilly explained "I live in the Head tower now"

Lilly helped the other girls unpack, then sat back and began to plait her hair.

"You always side-part your plaits. Why?" Alice asked

"I can tell you why" said Gretchen with a wicked grin. "The first time she did it, James Potter complimented her on it!"

The three girls began to laugh as Lilly's face colored slightly.

"That's _not_ why I do it!" protested Lilly, "I just like it that way!"

"Face it, Flame. You've got a thing for Potter!" Alice said.

"While I won't deny that he is _somewhat_ handsome-"

Gretchen snorted

"- that's gorgeous, Gea, really eloquent. Fine, he's exceedingly handsome, he's just so big-headed. And anyway, Allycat. What about you with Frank?" Lilly finished accusingly.

Alice pressed her hands to her face, to fight the blush that rose to flush her face.

"Frank doesn't even know that I exist." Alice whispered.

The other girls sighed. A blind witch could see Frank's regard for Alice. Lilly looked through Standard Book of Spells: Book 7, a new series of books assigned to the students. She didn't really need to study too badly, but she did anyway, because Potter didn't.

"Honestly! With all your studying you'd think you were a Ravenclaw! Will you ever give it a break?" Gretchen complained.

"She will when the sun sets in the east." Commented Tabitha dryly.

"Actually, the Sorting Hat thought of that. Putting me in Ravenclaw, I mean. It said:

'Plenty of brains, Ravenclaw perhaps.

But great courage, too, a thirst to prove worthy.

Loyalty, and love! A love story to end love stories.

It wouldn't do, to separate you two

Better be GRYFFINDOR!'" Lilly finished.

"You memorized the Sorting Hat's analysis?" Gretchen asked flatly.

"It was interesting!"

"OH!" Alice shouted, and began laughing hysterically, clutching her sides.

"Ice . . .you ok?" Gretchen asked, prodding Alice cautiously.

"If you call temporary insanity ok, then definitely" Tabby answered.

"No! Don't you see?" Alice gasped, "it's James!"

"Wha . . . oh!" Gretchen and Tabitha began to laugh as well.

"Am I the only sane person in the dorm?" Lilly asked the air.

"No, Lilly! You and James! He's your love!" Alice exclaimed.

"Get with reality, Alice" Lilly stated.

"But he was very nice on the train, you said so yourself! And the Head meeting went well. Anyway, he's loved you for forever, then in 5th year he started asking you out. He's never loved another girl! You are starting to like him- don't interrupt- and soon" the girls began to giggle again, " you bud of love" a cackle ripped loose of Gretchen, "will blossom into a flower of true love!" The girls collapsed into hysterical laughter.

"That's ridiculous. That only happens in stories!" Lilly said.

"Exactly!" Gretchen replied, quite seriously, "a love story to end all love stories."

"two gryffindors . . ." Tabitha said.

"I –" Lilly was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"James!" she explaimed after opening the door. "What- how did you get up here?"

It was common knowledge that the girls staircase turned into a slide, after James slid down, trying to continue an argument with Lilly in 2nd year.

James, shocked that Lilly had addressed him by his first name, responded shakily.

"Uh . .. Professor McGonagall sent me up. She's to show us to our new rooms" he was so flustered he didn't see the other girls laughing quietly in the backround, or Lilly's blushing face.

She brushed past him, shutting the door. He then permitted himself to grin

'Maybe this year won't be too difficult' he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 4: Unsettling Questions

**A/N: ok! I still have about 4 more chapters of written up stuff, BUT I'm at the end of my spring break, so! We all know what this means. Less time to update. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for being really nice about my story. **

**And a thanks to Phoenix Sworn, without whom I would not have gotten the guts to write the story.**

**Elephant Wings: Yay! I'm glad you like Gretchen. She's kinda like me, only she thinks of good comebacks/insults at the time of the argument, not after it, like I do. It's a bit of a problem, actually.**

_Unsettling Questions_

"Potter! Evans! I will have you know that you two together were _far_ from _my_ first choice for Head Boy and Girl, but Professor Dumbledore feels that you will somehow compliment each other." Professor McGonagall explained as she led James and Lilly through Hogwarts.

"Here is the tower. Choose a password, and settle yourselves in."

'I can't believe I have to live with _Potter_ for the whole year. And share a bathroom, no less.' Lilly shook her head disgustingly, and realized Potter was asking her a question.

"What was that?" Lilly asked.

"Ah, Evans, have you lost yourself in my good looks again?" James smirked, as he thought

'Idiot! Idiot! Why didn't you stop yourself! Learn some sense of self-control, man!'

'And the prat returns!' Lilly though, 'I knew it was too good to last.'

"No! I was despairing over the fact that I have to live with an arrogant prat all year!"

"Oh . . .well! I simply asked what you wanted the password to be." James responded quietly.

"You asked for my opinion? Shocking." Lilly said, not seeing his repentance.

"Well?"

"Make it whatever you want."

"Uh . . How about . . . apricot!"

"Apricot?" Lilly asked, flatly.

"It's a nice fruit that doesn't get enough credit!" James retorted as the portrait of the Gryffindor lion swung open.

They walked into a large Common Room, painted red with black leather couches and a flagstone fireplace. On one side of the room stood 2 desks with parchment and quills, and on the other stood two doors.

The mahogany paneled doors were identical save for the brass plaques. The door on the left had "Lilly Evans" written in beautiful script with a single flower underneath the name. The right door had "James Potter" boldly printed with a stag underneath.

"I'm going to unpack" Lilly said, slightly awestruck.

"I think I'll do the same."

Lilly opened her door to the room of her dreams. The giant room was wrapped in crisp white wainscoting, with a dreamy medium blue and white striping paint on the walls and solid blue underneath. The stripes drew her gaze toward the ceiling, where she saw navy blue and silver six-pointed starts alternating across the top. A cherry wood desk stood at one wall, a bookcase at the next. Her wardrobe opened, revealing shelves and shoe racks. A queen sized feather bed stood in the corner. It's wrought-iron bedstand curved gracefully, matching the vanity across the room. On the walls stood prints of Paris, "the Lady of Shalott" and a French memo-board to house her many photos. Soft cream carpet spread beneath her feet. The scent of fresh washed cotton and lilies wafted through the air. She smiled at the pure beauty in front of her, and opened her trunk.

James walked into his room and was met with his ideal room. His walls were a rich foresty green, with oak furniture standing proudly at the walls. His bed stood free of a bedstand, with a cream comforter. His walls were covered with paintings of outdoor scenes and Quidditch teams. An impressive tapestry of a wolf, stag, and bear-like black dog hung across one wall. On his desk sat several empty frames, waiting to be filled with flashing pictures of Sirius, Remus, Peter, and himself. Hardwood floors shone beneath his feet. The room smelt like the outdoors in fall; clean, crisp, with a hint of spice. The room was simplistic, it was masculine, it was . . . perfect. He quickly threw his robes into the wardrobe and went to knock on Lilly's door.

"come in!" Lilly called.

James looked around in shock; in 10 minutes time, a large bookcase was filled with novels, textbooks, odds, ends, and picture frames. Her wardrobe was filled with muggle clothes, robes, bags, and at least 30 pairs of shoes. A delicate Chinese folding screen stood in one corner. A memo board flashed with pictures of Lilly, Gretchen, Alice and Tabby at various ages. One picture caught his eye.

The girls stood together under an apple tree. He judged them to be about 15, looking very tired but incredibly please with themselves.

"What's this?" he asked.

Lilly glanced over "Oh! That's just Ice, Breeze, Gea and I after we . . . um, actually I forget one occasion."

"Oh. Why do you have those names?"

Lilly looked slightly flustered, and said

"Well, Alice is Ice, because . . .you know, A-L-_**I**-**C-E**_. Gea is off Gretchen, and Breeze is Tabby because, . . . Well! Why are _you_ called Prongs?"

"Easy Firehair! Just a question" He said, avoiding her question. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to explore the bathroom with me."

"Oh . . .sure."

"Geez Evans, you really have a fiery, explosive temper, don't you?"

'You have _no_ idea' thought Lilly wryly.


	6. Chapter 5: Slow Progress

**A/N: In honor of today being the last day of my spring break (groan!) , today is going to be a two-for-one! Anyway, continuing on.**

_Slow Progress_

The days passed quickly into October, when students could finally catch their breath after the fury of beginning classes and opening assignments. Lilly was rather surprised: James had yet to abuse his Head powers and was actually being relatively responsible. He still pranked people, but they were harmless pranks to lighten the heavy mood of beginning school. He was still a little arrogant, but Lilly somehow didn't mind it so much.

'He's still Potter, and I'm _not_ friends with him.'

But his, like so many other seemingly irrevocably things in Lilly's life, changed with the colors of the falling leaves.

It was two weeks before the Halloween Feast, and Lilly and James were patrolling the corridors. They always completed this task in silence. Until today, of course.

"So . . . how come Alice hasn't gone with Frank to Hogsmeade yet?" James asked.

"I don't know . . maybe because he didn't ask her?" Lilly replied. They lapsed back into silence.

"Alright, stop for a minute" James said, pulling Lilly to a halt beside him.

"What?" Lilly asked perplexedly.

"We're Head Boy and Girl, we _live_ together, and we barely ever speak. I'm going to be completely honest, and I'm only completely honest to Remus and Sirius. So here it goes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I turned your hair into carrots. If I'd _known_ you were sensitive about it, I wouldn't have done it. I just wanted to meet you so much. I'm sorry I put firewhiskey in Tabitha's pumpkin juice in 3rd year. I'm sorry I let Sirius kidnap you cat-"

"- catnap" Lilly corrected.

"- and hold it for ransom in 4th year and I'm _really really_ sorry I hexed Snape in 5th year, even if the slimy git deserves it. I'm sorry I've been a git for forever, and arrogant, and a 'bullying toerag' but you've got to believe that I've changed. I just want to be friends, Lilly. Can't we be friends?"

Lilly looked at him for a minute, blinked, and turned to continue through the hall. James sighed.

'It was worth a shot' he thought, and jogged to catch up with her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until-

"My name is Lilly Guinevere Evans. No, Lilly is NOT short for Lillian. My mum has a thing for flowers, which leads me to my sister, Petunia. She is two years older than me, and despises me because of my magic. She degrades me and calls me a 'freak' whenever she can. She is going out with a muggle names Vernon Dursley. The man has the intelligence of a wet mop, and is the size of a small car, or a baby whale, take your pick. The only thing that exceeds his excessive girth and stupidity is his arrogance. I would rather be tied to a mound of fire ants than have a conversation with him. My father is Prime Minister of the Muggle government, and my mum is a homemaker." Lilly took a deep breath, and continued.

"You know my best friends, Tabby, Gea, and Alice, and since we're being _completely_ honest, I forgave the carrots thing, and I don't mind you pranking Snape, as long as it's relatively harmless."

She stopped, and they walked a moment in silence.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Well, if we're going to be friends, we have to know _something_ about each other."


	7. Chapter 6: Interesting Wagers

**A/N: Hello Hello! Back again, trying to hit the 10 000 word mark. We'll see, I guess. Oh man! How about the new ratings confused me really really badly! I think I have them figured out now, though. Well, anyway, on to comments. **

**Elephant Wings: Thanks again for your amazing reviews. You've been so incredibly dedicated to my first fic, and I really appreciate it!**

**On to the next chappie!**

_Interesting Wagers_

The next day, the entire populace of Hogwarts was shocked to see Lilly Evans and James Potter walk into the Great Hall together, sit down, and proceed to eat breakfast as if they ate together every morning.

Professor McGonagall set down the teapot she was holding quickly as she realized her teacup was overflowing.

"I never thought I'd see the day . . "

Dumbledore smiled quietly to himself, and took more kippers for his plate.

"So we sneak downstairs while my mother is talking to my Dad in the foyer, and we see these amazing biscuits my mum makes. They've got cinnamon, sugar, all kinds of great stuff, they're incredible. Next to them is a note saying "James, Sirius-don't even think about it! Love, Mum Potter" So, Sirius grabs the cookies, and makes a break for it, as my mum comes into the kitchen. Mum comes running after him, 'accio'ing the cookies, and he's holding onto them for dear life screaming 'Never give up! Never surrender!' it was classic."

Lilly smiled as they sat down, saying

"I never thought of Sirius as someone who would be that crazy"

"eh, Sirius can get pretty nuts, he just feels he has a reputation to uphold here, so it's harder to catch him."

"So, why does he live with you?"

James' mind suddenly flashed back to the summer after 5th year. He and his family were sitting at the dinner table, when there was a sudden knock at the door. The rain was pouring down as James ran to answer the door.

Standing on the front step was a drenched Sirius Black, his normally elegant hair dripping in strings in front of his face. One eye was swollen shut, the area around it a mottled purple and black color. His broomstick in one hand, his trunk in the other, he looked at James sullenly. James had known that Sirius' home life wasn't great, but he had never seen his best mate looking this bad before. He had never seemed this weak, unguarded before.

"Mate, I can't do it. I tried. I tried to love them in spite of their views but I can't! I can't put up with it anymore."

Sirius looked James straight in the eye, then down at his own feet and the puddle of water around him.

"I . . . I didn't know where else to go."

Sirius had immediately been engulfed in a hug by Mrs. Potter, who would become known to Sirius as Mum Potter, or Mum P. Sirius had never gone back to his old home, and was now a Potter in every sense, save name and blood.

"James?" Lilly asked, jolting James back to the present.

"Oh! Yea, Sirius' didn't-doesn't really like his family too much, so he lives with us."

They were interrupted by the Marauders and the girls sitting down to eat with them as well.

"So, when are Quidditch try-outs?" Lilly asked.

"We actually already had them, we've kept our players underwraps this year." James replied, grinning mysteriously.

"Oh, Jam-sie! When are we gonna work on the you-know-what for you-know-when?" Sirius asked.

"Wow, Sirius. It's _so_ not easy to tell you're talking about a prank." Gretchen said sarcastically.

"oh, shut up Gretchen, you're just jealous that you could never outprank the Marauders!" Sirius said teasingly.

"You wanna bet?"

"Hey retchin' Gretchen! How's it feel to be a blood-traitor?" a Slytherin girl shouted.

"Hey Narcissa! How's it feel to look like you're smelling shit all the time?" Lilly yelled back. Narcissa glared at Lilly before turning and walking out the Great Hall.

"_Honestly._ You throw up in potions _once_, just once! And you're branded your life!" Gretchen grumbled.

"Anyway, if someone pranks you and we mean, _really_ pranks you within a week, then . . ." Alice trailed off.

"You have to tell us your deepest, darkest Marauder secret." Tabitha finished.

"The most dangerous-" Gretchen agreed.

"Something no one else knows" Lilly concluded.

"And if they don't we'll do the same."

"You're on!" Sirius cried, shaking Gretchen's hand.

Breakfast ended, sending the Gryffindors to Transfiguration. The Marauders hung back as the girls went forward, chatting easily amongst themselves.

"You _idiot!_ You know what we'll have to tell them!" Remus whispered fiercely.

"Relax, Moony. Come on. Who is going to prank _us_?" Sirius replied.

**A/N: Review please! You know you want to!**


	8. Chapter 7: Breakfast, with a Side of Com...

**A/N: Hello Hello! A big thank you to anyone who reviewed, and personal notes shortly. **

**To my lovely Phoenix: Without your ever helpful guidance, I would not have turned out the new chapters that I did. You gave awesome tips and I've definitely taken them to heart.**

**Elephant Wings: I _love_ getting your reviews, it's true! I love getting feedback from everyone, so Thanks oodles of poodles! And we'll see about those nicknames. . .**

**Alda Rethe: I'm really glad you like the Head's rooms, cause Lilly's is based off my room . We'll see about Remus, etc.**

** AND this is the last of my pre-written material, so if you have an idea, e-mail me, and I'll take it into consideration!**

_Breakfast, with a side of Comeuppance_

Bright light prodded the Marauders awake early Thursday morning. James stretched, raising his arms to rest on his stomach, hearing a Squelch! He heard the familiar dulcet tones of Sirius as he awoke in the mornings

'How am I with the Marauders?'

"Ugh!" he heard Sirius yell.

Rubbing his stomach, James looked down to see it covered in honey. James bolted up in bed. Grabbing his glasses, he took stock of his old dormitory.

String criss-crossed _everywhere_ from floor to ceiling. Looking at Remus, he saw the werewolf covered in whipped cream with a fuschia Mohawk. Peter wore a pink negligee and make-up that a tart would find over-done. Sirius was fuming. His gorgeous hair had honey all over it, and he wore a Chippendale outfit.

"AHHHHH!" yelled the boys in unison, jumping to run to the bathroom, only to jump into more honey. The boys pulled a string away, and each had a bucket of chocolate syrup dumped on them. James cautiously moved another string. Four pies swung into their faces.

"Don't move!" shouted Remus.

Peter reached out and cut a string. Soft, downy, white feathers fell like snow upon the boys, sticking to the syrup covering their bodies.

"great Pete. Thanks." Sirius said, blowing feathers out of his mouth.

Suddenly the boys felt the familiar tug of a portkey, and found themselves . . .

In the middle of the Great Hall.

A shocked silence filled the Hall, after a clatter of silverware dropping from shocked fingers.

A booming voice filled the Hall.

"Welcome! Thank you for viewing the very first, but not the last Prank of ours."

Another voice started.

"We are the Furies, a wonderful group of ladies, that's right _ladies_, who are not merely pranksters, but bringers of justice."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves"

Fireworks erupted across the hall. Fire shot into the air, spelling

"FLAME"

A sudden wind kicked up, blowing papers about to spell

"BREEZE"

Pitchers of water rose off the tables, poured into the air and froze to spell

"ICE"

Flowers grew to spell

"GAIA"

"There's a new group of pranksters in Hogwarts"

"So we have 3 words of wisdom."

Four voices toned in unison

"WATCH. YOUR. BACK."

A cavalcade of fireworks exploded, and silence echoed in the Great Hall, while the four Marauders struggled to cover themselves.

Minerva McGonagall began to chuckle into her teacup. Dumbledore joined in and the entire Great Hall roared with laughter.

The boys turned red with embarrassment, and sat down to their breakfast.

Lilly, Alice, Tabitha, and Gretchen looked at them expectantly.

"What?" James growled.

"So . . . . what's your secret?" Lilly asked, as four boys turned pale.

"You have till midnight to tell us." Added Gretchen.

The girls stood and walked away to Potions.

"Did those names look familiar to you?" James questioned.

"Yea . . I can't place them though" Remus said.

"That doesn't change that we now have to tell the girls our secret."

"You know, Moony, fuschia isn't too bad a color on you"

"Shut up, Sirius!"


	9. Chapter 8: A Wolf by the Ears

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it so much!**

**Alda Rethe: Don't worry, I know what you mean! Thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Big Props to Elephant Wings, my most faithful reviewer! You always make my day!**

**Oh! means a flashback, k? On with the show!**

_A Wolf By the Ears_

Remus Lupin ran stealthily through the halls before Potions class, avoiding the girls and the Marauders. He ran out of Hogwarts and down to an old tree by the lake. He was so pre-occupied with his own thoughts that he failed to see the mysterious violet eyes watching him from the shadows.

The Wolf felt the painful splintering of bone and writhing organs that signified his change from beast to man. His piercing howls dulled in his swiftly changing ears, becoming human yells. Eyes lost their keenness, and the scent of the Shrieking Shack, so distinct while in wolf form, lessened.

Remus lay in a huddled mass in the faint light of dawn, peeking into the windows of the Shack.

He came outside to see a furious James yelling a a sullen Sirius.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

Peter, who was cowering to the side, answered him.

"W-w-well, Snivellus, uh . . he said that the reason you went off every month wasn't because your mum was sick, but because you went to an insane asylum for your 'regular visits'. Sirius told him to go to the whomping willow at midnight and press the knot to see the real asylum. James got Snivellus out before you did anything, but . . "

"but?"

"He still saw you!" yelled James

"I see." Remus took a long, hard look at Sirius, who was looking ashamedly at his feet, before turning and walking away without looking back"

"Knut for your thoughts" a soft voice said behind Remus, releasing him from the prison of his memory.

Tabitha Moonstone sat down quietly next to him.

"Remember that fight I had with Sirius last year?"

"When you didn't speak for a month?"

"Yea. Well, it has to do with our secret."

"You know, we . . . you don't _have_ to tell us if you don't want to."

"We promised. I won't let us go back on our word, I just . . "

"Is this about your being a werewolf?"

Remus looked at her, stunned.

"How'd you. . ?"

"I watch people. When you don't talk as much, you hear and see things others don't. You know that."

"Do the other girls know?"

"Lilly does. She figured it out in fourth."

"Oh. Great. I like being friends with you girls, but I don't . ."

Tabitha touched Remus' hand gently, cutting him off.

"Look, I'm not sure quite what happened with you and Sirius. But I _do_ know that he wouldn't have bet us if he hadn't been sure you would win. And I know my friends. Don't worry about the girl's abandoning you. Trust me, they're very tolerant of . . .special circumstances."

"If you're sure . . ."

"I'm sure" Tabitha smiled lightly, "now stop being such a scaredy-wolf"

Remus brushed a stray, midnight black lock of hair away from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. She watched him with her violet eyes, unblinking.

"Thanks. You really made me feel better." Remus said quietly.

"Well, the way I see it, we _have_ to unite, if only to keep our friends from massacring each other. And you are in _big_ trouble."

"why?"

"While I have a free period, _you_ are skiving potions. Professor Sevilla will eat you alive."


	10. Chapter 9: Potions Pondering

**A/N: Wow! Thanks to everyone for their reviews.**

**In case anyone was confused, Tabitha knew about Remus simply by keeping her ears open. The Marauders pride themselves on their ability to talk about things and keep it quiet. Tabitha saw Remus' disappearances every month, heard the "interesting conversations" and the lunar cycles, and figured it out. Thanks to Elephant Wings for bringing the need for clarity to my attention.**

**Lehana Nirei: Thanks! I'm really close to my senior year of high school, so I'd like to think that I get the idea of your time with the people you grew up with coming to a close. It's a really weird feeling, and I'm glad you noticed it! I'm really glad you find it funny, that's one of the things I worry about most.**

**Into the Flames: I love France! I hope you enjoyed your holiday. I went over the summer with a group of kids from my school. Anyways, enough about me : P I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. The unfolding plot is kinda up in the air. I hope whatever plot bunny that's bitten me stays consistant!**

**Alda Rethe: I've always been really interested in the Snape-sees-Remus incident. It is very ironic, I agree. I also thought it was important for James to be mad at Sirius, because really good friends should tell each other when one is being stupid (I think, anyway) and Sirius was really really stupid, so . . **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

_Potions Pondering_

Little did Remus know that James was recalling the same instant.

After pulling Severus from the tree, James pushed him to the ground.

"Are you insane! What were you thinking?"

Severus Snape lay trembling on the ground, his shin waxy and pale.

"Lupin! That was him! He's a . . a werewolf! I thought he visited his mum."

"His mum died a year after he got the bite, of shock. It's now a cover-up for when he transforms."

"So" Snape stood, smirking, "who'd have thought the Golden Boy of Gryffindor's mate would be an evil dark creature?"

"Shut it!" James pushed Snape hard, away from the tree. "Get out of here! And if you _ever_ tell _anyone_ about this, so help me Merlin, I'll . ."

Seeing the unchecked fury in James eyes', Snape took the implied threat and ran back to the castle.

"Hey! Snivellus! How'd you know to come here?"

The answer floated back on the night breeze.

"Ask your best mate."

A balled up piece of paper struck the back of James' head. Curious, he unraveled it, revealing beautifully curling script.

Wake up James!

Your potion is about to boil over.

Professor Sevilla is glaring at you, and

Your head, and Sirius' and Peters' and Franks' is blocking my view of the directions, so it says

"Add sc- um –up- b- um"

Which I think is probably wrong.

Lilly

James looked up.

"Add a scoop bat wings minimum, heat up and boil till rum-coloured."

He turned at smiled at Lilly, and made a funny face. She laughed quietly before returning to her potion. Nudging Alice, who was too busy making eyes at Franks to notice, Lilly shrugged and winked at James as he turned around, a silly grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting the Marauders

**A/N: Well, here are the latest review responses and chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Into the Flames: I love updating, and getting my story out there, so . . yea . . :P you're from Canada? That's awesome! I've never been there, but I hear it's beautiful, and the people are really nice. Yea, I've never really liked when James doesn't stand up for Remus (no offense to authors who make it that way, it just doesn't work with my James). Thank you, I thought 'scum up bum' was rather clever, if I may say so myself! Anyway, I love hearing from you, and I hope you enjoy a new chapter with your breakfast tomorrow! Oh! And about the going out thing, you'll just have to wait and see! **

**Murphysbaby: If you're talking about the show Family Guy, I love that show! My friend got me hooked on it. The quotes just are so applicable to real life! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoy the story.**

_Meeting the Marauders_

The evening star rose far too quickly for the Marauders.

'What will Lilly think?' thought James nervously.

The only Marauder not shaking in his figurative boots was surprisingly Remus. He had let Sirius apologize for exactly three minutes before saying

"Sirius! I know you wouldn't have bet without being sure you'd win. You couldn't have known about that prank. Besides, I trust the girls."

The four boys walked through the corridors to the Fat Lady, said the password 'Snorfblat' and walked sadly up the stairs to their dorm. They opened the door, James with them to share in their misery, and went to their separate showers to wash for dinner.

James and Sirius exited the showers at the same time, to see Remus standing rigidly in the doorway. Looking questioningly at each other, they walked toward him until they heard a familiar, and feminine, voice stating.

"You know, it's really _quite_ filthy in here."

Lilly, Alice, Gretchen, and Tabitha sat gingerly on the edge of four different beds amidst boxers, dirty clothes, quidditch magazines, and various other things of questionable origin.

"Come to take an early look, eh Lilly?" James asked.

"Oh, shut it James." Lilly said, smilingly slightly.

"Well! Here we are! Spill it." Commanded Gretchen.

"Alright, uh . . .look Mundie, can we get dressed first."

"Of course, Cap'n James."

The boys quickly ran to grab their clothes and sprinted to the bathroom. Lilly was interested to not Gretchen's appreciative smirk at Sirius' quidditch toned body.

They came back and sat near each other, Sirius and James turning their chairs and resting their arms on the backs.

"In second year, we noticed something funny about Remus' disappearances. They were always around the same time." James said.

"That's when we discovered. . ." Sirius stopped short, and glanced at Remus.

"I'm a werewolf."

Lilly smiled, and nodded gently, glad to finally have Remus tell her. Tabitha smiled her mysterious smile, her violet eyes never leaving Remus'. Gretchen's mouth dropped open in shock as Alice's eyes filled with tears.

Remus winced, remembering the shrieking howls, running through the forest, his six-year old legs tripping on a tree root, and the blinding pain of teeth biting into his leg. He closed his eyes as he remembered his mother's cries, and his father's sullen face. His life had never been the same, and would never be normal. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the unexpected abandonment from Alice and Gretchen.

He hit the floor with an "oomph!" as Alice threw herself at him.

"Oh, you poor thing! Living with that all this time! Being as you are, despite so much! I never realized, oh!"

She continued on this vein, hugging Remus tightly until Tabby said:

"Well! No matter what, he's still Remus. Right, Gretchen?"

Gretchen's mouth snapped shut

"Right! Of course he is!" she gave a decisive nod.

"Now that the waterworks have stopped-"

Alice glared at Sirius

"-we can continue. We wanted to help our Moony, so we . . .uh. James?"

"Coward." Whispered Remus.

"We became Animaguses"

"Animagi" Lilly corrected automatically. Then James' words sank in.

"You're a WHAT! Of all the irresponsible . ."

"illegal animagi, to be precise."

"Cool! Can I learn?" asked Gretchen.

"Yea, me too!" said Alice.

James looked at Lilly nervously, she walked to the window, and stared at the waxing crescent moon.

"well, let's see then."

"er." That wasn't what he had been expecting. "ok."

Peter changed into a rat as Alice squealed quietly. Sirius turned into a bear-like black dog, and slobbered in Gretchen's hair, receiving a yell and-

"Bad dog!" for his pains.

Lilly was caught in the hazel eyes of a magnificent brown stag. He stood proudly, tilting his head in mischievous manner that only James could conjure. She softly stroked his muzzle, and said softly-

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

Tabitha nodded, looking curiously at the rat.

"Well, Lilly. What do you think?" Do you want to learn too?" James asked, after transforming back to himself.

"While I don't approve of it being illegal, it _does _help Remus." She sighed and walked back to the window.

The crescent moon stared down at her, for once it looked threatening instead of the peaceful beauty she usually saw.

The entire room held it's breath.

"Count me in."


	12. Chapter 11: Halloween Shenanigans

**Haunted Essence: I'm assuming you are Into the Flames under a new name? I'm really big into keeping the story realistic. Groups don't just come together because two people are dating. They don't stay strong that way. You need time to become the close knit group of friends I want these kids to be. They're headed into tough times; they need all the support they can get!**

**Blonk: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Auramistealia: I'm looking forward to seeing their animagus forms as well! I don't quite know what they are yet!**

**Elephant Wings: I always thought that Lilly would be an animagus.**

**Lehana: I know! Animaguses bugs me too! I wish I thought before I did things, so I guess that's why my characters do! **

_Halloween Shenanigans_

Remus had been surprised at the immediate acceptance of the girls. They quickly began to confide in the girls, trusting them with the Marauder secrets.

In the blink of an eye, Halloween was upon them, and the first Gryffindor quidditch match was just around the corner. Lilly and James had planned a masquerade feast. The Marauders and Frank waited for the girls.

Alice descended from the inner sanctum that was the girl's dorms. Her Roman style robes were cut to flatter, and gold ribbons held up her golden strands. Frank's mouth stood ajar. He stammered. He stuttered, then offered his arm and led her out of the common room.

Gretchen, dressed in a light, periwinkle blue gown with glittering fairy wings, glided down the stairs. Her brown hair came down in waves, and sparkled with fairy dust. Sirius, dressed in a black tuxedo and mask, stared at her before shaking his head, as if to clear it.

"Wow Mundie! You clean up good!"

"Thanks, Black" Gaia answered with a sly smile.

James' attention was drawn back to the stairs with a small cough. His jaw dropped.

Lilly Evans' auburn hair spiraled loosely down her back. She was clad in a well-cut forest green medieval style dress and cape. She was Maid Marian.

"I hope this was accidental" she said.

For he was Robin Hood.

"Shall we to dinner, milady?" he inquired with a melodramatic bow.

"Oh course, kind sir." She dropped the act "I don't get what the fuss is about. This is just dinner, not a ball. Some costumes are incredibly elaborate."

As hard as he tried, as much as he fought it, James Potter could not help but feel his heart drop just a little.

The groups chatted merrily at dinner, laughing at one thing or another until desert came. A rich pumpkin cake, the elves' specialty and Sirius' favorite, appeared before them. Contrary to every year before, none of the boys dove to demolish the witchy good treat. The ever astute Tabitha noticed this, and motioned the other girls to abstain from the cake.

Sure enough, within seconds the Great Hall was filled with Circus tricks. The Slytherins pantomimed animals; Severus Snape in particular did a remarkable impression of an orangutan. Hufflepuffs became acrobats, twisting and jumping and dancing. Ravenclaws, much to their dismay, became clowns. Gryffindors, for the first time ever, were not spared. They dressed as animal tamers, ruling the Slytherin "animals". Perhaps the most amusing was Dumbledore. He wore the red costume and top hat of a ringleader. A booming voice was heard-

"Welcome to the Marauder's last Annual Halloween Prank."

"We _do _hope you enjoyed it. We know we did. Oh- and Snivellus? _Cracking_ good imitation of an orangutan, old boy."

"One final note, _anyone_ with information regarding the identities of the Furies, even Slytherins, will be given full immunity to _any_ future pranks committed by the Marauders."

"Thank you. We hope you enjoyed the cake!"

The Great Hall's occupants gave a gentle laugh at their own expense, and returned to their food.

"I see you lot are unaffected" grinned Sirius.

"Yes, well, Br- oof!" Gretchen glared at Lilly, who looked innocently back at her

"Tabby doesn't miss a thing"

"Excuse me, Lilly?" Amos Diggory stood before Lilly in full clown attire.

"Would you do yourself the honour of being my girlfriends?"

"Oh! My! Uh, I'm . . .honoured, truly, but no. No, thank you, I couldn't."

"Oh come now Lilly. Don't you see it? We're the perfect couple." He waggled his eyebrows and winked suggestively. He paid no attention to the girl's frosty looks and the murderous glares of the Marauders.

Lilly stared at him, her emerald eyes sparkling dangerously. James thought he could almost _feel_ the heat of Lilly's anger radiating toward Amos in waves.

Amos paled under her gaze. He began to tremble, sweat nervously, glancing every so often toward the floor. The Marauders and Frank looked on in shock as the cocky Amos Diggory began to almost dance, nay prance on the spot. He jumped two feet in the air, grabbed . . .himself, and sprinted from the Great Hall, all the while glancing fearfully at Lilly.

The girls laughed quietly amongst themselves as they all got up to turn in for the night.

Later that night, Lilly and James patrolled the corridor in comfortable silence. So far, they had chased Peeves twice, caught five students roaming the corridors, and evicted thirteen couples from various alcoves, broom closets, classrooms, and otherwise dark areas.

"I had no idea Halloween was such a popular time to . ."

"Oh yea" James said. "Why do you think so many babies are born around the end of July? I guess it's wizard thing. I mean, I was born July 31st, so . . . It used to be more common, involved in the older rituals."

"oh."

They walked quietly into the Head common room.

"Nice prank, by the way."

"Thanks"

Lilly turned to open her door.

"Lilly"

She turned and looked at James expectantly. He swallowed, crossed the room, and stood towering above her.

Lilly's breath caught in her throat as she stared up into James' hazel eyes.

'Snap out of it, Girl! It's Potter!' she thought to herself.

All thoughts of respiration left her as he lowered his dark head slowly and dropped a soft kiss . . . .

On her forehead.

"Happy Halloween, Lilly" she could feel his deep voice rumble in his chest as he whispered in her ear.

He turned and quickly entered his room.

She entered her own, and quietly shut the door.


	13. Chapter 12: Like A Bludger to the Head

**A/N: Hello! **

**Haunted Essence: I know! I love it when girls stand up for themselves too. Probably because I am one . . . Anyway! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**October Tuscany: I really like your name! Anyway, thanks for your review, and the opinion on the spelling of "lily/lilly" I'm kinda looking at it as a Caitlin/Kaitlyn thing. Just my opinion though.**

_Like A Bludger to the Head_

"Welcome students, faculty, and visitors, to the first Gryffindor quidditch match of the season." Remus' voice rang out through the crisp November air.

Lilly and Tabitha sat in the Gryffindor stands, bedecked in red and gold from head to toe.

"Where's Alice?" Lilly asked.

"I dunno, she said she'd meet us here." Shrugged Tabby.

"It should be an exciting match ladies and gents! The Ravenclaws' team has more seasoned players, but I've seen Captain James Potter whip his team into shape. I'll be a close one! And here's the Ravenclaw team –" he spoke in a dead-pan voice, "McDougal, Willans, Boot, Corner, Fletchy, Chadswick and Chang."

Remus' voice changed, morphing into the true voice of an announcer.

"And _now_ the five time champion team. . . . The GRYFFINDORS!" the stands erupted with cheers, yells, stomps, and chants filling the air.

"Black, Mundie, Longbottom, Shacklebolt, Patil, Fletcher, and . . . . .POTTER!"

"Fletcher?" Tabby said.

"Surely not _our_ Fletcher"

They then saw a petite blonde flying to the main circle.

"Alice!" they gasped.

The snitch was released, the quaffle thrown, and the game was underway. Passes flew like blurs between chasers. Competition was tight, but the Gryffindors had 3 proven advantages over the Ravenclaws.

Sirius Black, Gretchen Mundie, and James Potter.

Sirius and Gretchen fought like cats and dogs about ever issue save one: Quidditch. As much as they squabbled on the ground, in the air they were a formidable team, guarding their teammates and striking bludgers with deadly accuracy.

The score was even zero until a yell from the Slytherins startled Alice as the quaffle sailed past her. Her teammate's yells of encouragement were drowned out by a chant from the Slytherins.

"Fletcher, Fletcher, she's not our girl

She makes us really want to hurl

She might not be a half bad saver

If she weren't a mudblood lover!"

Tears of rage and humiliation sprang to Alice's eyes as all play on the field screeched to a halt. Remus could be seen shouting angrily at the Slytherins as McGonagall held the megaphone as far away from his mouth as possible. Franks flew to comfort her.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew, blowing the hurtful Slytherin words away. A much louder tone resounded.

"We love you, Alice!"

Recognizing the voices of her friends, Alice smiled shakily, and her face hardened with determination. Gretchen smiled confidently at her.

Not a single point was scored on Gryffindor for the remainder of the match.

The Marauders and the girls stood on the pitch after the game ended with a spectacular catch by James. Sirius and Gretchen flew over head, still beating at each other with the bludgers.

"Hey Mundie! Why don't you let me play with _your_ bludgers!"

Gretchen's face filled with anger as she smacked the bludger with all her strength.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as it hit Sirius directly in the head, knocking him unconscious mid-laugh.

Five hours later, Sirius woke groggily in the Hospital Wing.

"Wh-What . . .where am I?"

"In the hospital wing." Replied James.

"who am I?"

'Uh, Sirius Black."

"Oh. Right. Just checking. Where are the girls?"

"With Gretchen." Replied Remus.

"Where's she?"

"Crying in Lilly's room?"

"Why?"

"Uh, she hit you in the head with a bludger? She thinks you're dead."

"Oh. God, isn't she great?"

"Who?" James asked.

"Gretchen."

"what are you saying, Sirius?" Remus questioned, a slight smile growing on his face.

"I . . . I _love_ her."

"How do you know?"

"Don't pester me with question! I know!"

"well you know what they say, Remus" James said, clapping him on the shoulder,

"True love can hit you like a bludger to the head."


	14. Chapter 13: Outside Contact and Alien Co...

**A/N:** **Hello! Hello! I'm going on a trip with my Chorus to New York tomorrow, so you won't get another chapter until Sunday, at best. But I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Denaliyasha: Yay! You get a cookie for knowing your literature! It is very much a take-off of Anne, because I love the book so much, and I always thought of Lilly as incredibly reminiscent of our Anne-girl.**

**Ericana: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

_Outside Contact and Alien Comfort_

The next morning, a sudden explosion made everyone look up from their breakfasts.

The Slytherin's breakfast had exploded on them, covering them in slimy, sticky substances. Their hair turned bright red, and their faces morphed to a gorgeous golden colour. The shrieks of the table turned to roars and tails soon swung from the benches. Flames wrote words into the sky, and a wind blew smoke into the Slytherin's eyes.

'You were warned.

You didn't listen,

Justice be done.

The Furies'

"At least theFuries like _you guys_" muttered Sirius.

"Oh, come on! How do we know it's for me?" Alice said, smiling fondly.

"What else has happened?"

Owls swooped in, and an envelope dropped into Lilly's eggs. She opened it, and scanned the letter quickly. As tears pricked Lilly's eyes, Gretchen grabbed it and read the perfect script, with Alice and Tabby over her shoulder.

After they'd finished, a look of anger in their eyes, Lilly took the letter and stood quickly.

"Lilly . . ." Alice began

"No. I need to be alone."

With that, Lilly ran out of the Hall, leaving three melancholy girls and four stunned and confused boys.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Let's just say Sirius isn't the _only_ one with a bad home life." Gretchen said, smiling sadly at Sirius. She was surprised when he smiled in return, before blushing lightly into his toast.

"Hey! Where's James?" Peter asked.

Remus caught Tabby's eye and she softly jerked her head toward the door. He looked just in time to see a dark, messy head disappear under the doors of the Great Hall. He turned and they slowly began to smile, unaware that Dumbledore was smiling in the exact same manner.

James walked into the biting November chill in search of Lilly. He heard a small sob, and looked up to see Lilly perched in an alcove.

"Come here, Lilly." He said gently.

He led her to their rooms, sat her on the couch, and handed her her cat.

"Now. Tell me what's going on."

She wordlessly handed him the now crumbled letter.

'Lilly-

Mum is forcing me to write to you. She says I must because you are family. Well, let me tell you right now, you haven't been family to me since you got that freak letter from that freak school. I'm marrying Vernon. You must come to keep up appearances. You mustn't do any of your freakiness, though. Remember, you are a fat, ugly, freak who can't even get a bloke at a freak school like yours

Petunia'

He looked at her speechless in shock and anger. Silent, resigned tears fell down her cheeks like rain. He hugged her close to him, smoothing her hair until the tears subsided. He held her at arms length.

"Listen to me. You are a beautiful, smart, and talented witch. Boys would kill to date you, including me. Don't listen to a word she says. You'll never be a freak, Lilly. Never. At least not to me."

He conjured a handkerchief, and held it to her nose.

"now blow"

She obediently blew her nose, like she had with her father at five years old.

"Good girl"

Lilly and James sat in silence, his arm around her, until she fell asleep. Gazing down at her, he saw a serene calm and beauty that he was sure no boy had ever seen before. He gently picked her up, and carried her to her room. He laid her gently on her bed, taking off her shoes and outer robe. Pulling back the covers, he tucked her up into bed. James, giving into his temptations, stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. She turned her head, and murmured softly in her sleep, not waking. He jumped back, and moved softly toward the door.

Turning back for a second, he watched her sleep peacefully. He turned and closed the door. Hours later, staring into the fire, he allowed his mind to whisper a forbidden and unspoken thought.

'I love you, Lilly'


	15. Chapter 14: Teapots, Chamber pots, and H...

_Teapots, Chamber Pots, and How are You Professor Dumbledore?_

Lilly's eyes popped open in the dark.

"What time is it?" she said to herself dazedly.

The clock showed 3 a.m.

'Oh, my God! I've slept through classes!' She thought to herself.

Then, on her desk she saw a stack of books and papers with a note on top.

'Dearest Lillikins-

I gave your excuses to all the teachers, turned in your work (lying very organized on your desk I might add) and got the work for the next classes. If you need anything, just knock _whenever_ and I'll help you however I can.

Always Yours

James'

Thinking on this sweet gesture, she began to think of the James she knew of late. Images flashed through her mind. James standing in his quidditch robes, giving her a hug after their grandest victory. Chasing each other through the halls, laughing. Studying and doing homework with everyone by the fire. In each one, she saw James' quick grin, and his bright, laughing hazel eyes. The annoying, messy hair that was so suddenly not very annoying. . . .

'Oh no! Merlin, no! It's James! I mean- Potter! I hated him four months ago! This doesn't make sense!'

A growl from her stomach interrupted her mental panic attack.

'Ooh. Kitchens.'

Lilly argued with herself the entire way down to the kitchens. Tickling the pear, she entered, expecting to be greeted by the house elves, but instead-

"Professor Dumbledore!"

The wise, elderly wizard sat at the table in a scarlet dressing gown with white sheep on it, his fantastic beard flipped over his shoulder, digging into a bowl of lemon sorbet.

"Ah! Miss Evans. Please, don't let me disturb you. What would you care for?"

"Uh . . .a hot fudge and caramel sundae, sir?"

She sat at the table and her sundae was quickly delivered to her. The mounds of vanilla ice cream, dripping in hot fudge and syrupy, golden, caramel beckoned her. They ate in silence for a minute before-

"Miss Evans, did you have something you wished to tell me?

Startled, she looked up into his twinkling blue eyes.

"Oh no, Professor! It's nothing, really. Sir."

"Ah."

Lilly felt her resolve to not tell the Professor her "tale of woe", as she had dubbed it, crumbling. As she tried to salvage it, she heard herself speaking.

"Sir, have you ever heard of- that is to say- is it possible to have feelings of an . . .amorous nature for someone you hated not long ago?"

"Ah, Miss Evans. All great loves need a certain passion to survive. I have found that a relationship like the one you described is often the most successful. It is often said that there is a thin line between love and hate."

Lilly nodded, pondering his statement.

"And if I may Miss Evans, Anyone can see that Mr. Potter wants to care deeply for you. The question is: Will you let him?"

He looked steadily at her, blue eyes holding emerald green.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must go find a chamber pot. Good night, Miss Evans."

Dumbledore left Lilly in stunned silence. Staring down at her sundae, she knew she wasn't going to go to sleep anytime in the near future.


	16. Chapter 15: Hogmeade Under Fire

**A/N: Hey hello! Anyone who wondered, New York was incredibly cool, and I'm sorry I haven't updated more recently. But, any-hoo! Here's an action packed chapter to make up for it!**

**Oh! The Muses have now become the Furies, for future reference, because it makes more mythological sense with the story. (the Furies punished those who made the innocent suffer. See? Makes more sense)**

_Hogsmeade Under Fire_

The days passed rapidly into December. Lilly had fallen into a habit of losing her train of thought, and daydreaming. This puzzled the Marauders, and amused the girls. Before long, it was time for the annual pre-Christmas Hogsmeade visit.

The weather was perfect. A heavy snow had fallen the night before, covering the Scottish landscape with a thick powdered-sugar coating. Icicles kissed the edges of roofs, and the lake had become a dark mirror of ice.

The sky was a crisp, bright blue that only winter can create. A chilly wind blew through the fir trees, blots of green against an ever-extending white canvas. The village of Hogsmeade smelt of evergreen trees, cinnamon, and citrus.

Students ran through the streets, laughing merrily as their companions were pelted in the face with snow balls. Sirius and Gretchen were two such students.

"You'll pay for that, Black!" screeched Gretchen as she shook snow from her brown waves.

"Never!" yelled Sirius, running from her. The banter between Gretchen and Sirius had become friendly of late. There was something about Gretchen that made Sirius forget to be aristocratically aloof. And he found he rather liked it.

Remus and Tabitha walked along behind them, watching Hogsmeade in their own special way.

The entire group, minus Peter, who was off shopping for his mum, and Alice who was talking with Frank, turned into the Three Broomsticks.

"A Happy Christmas to you, Rosie!" shouted Sirius, as he shook the snow out of his hair like a dog.

"Thank you Sirius. And what will you lads and lasses be having?"

"A gallon of firewhiskey!"

"Six butterbeers it is, then"

Sirius and Gretchen turned to badger Lilly and James, and smirked in devilish delight as they saw James standing under mistletoe.

"Hey, Lillers! Give James a kiss, he's under the mistletoe!" teased Gretchen.

James braced himself for the scathingly sarcastic remark that had always come before, and closed his eyes.

At a soft, butterfly touch to his cheek, they popped open again. They opened just in time to see a faintly blushing Lilly brush past an open-mouthed Sirius.

Gretchen reached over and shut his mouth for him.

"You know, you shouldn't leave your mouth open like that. Someone might realize your lack of intelligence."

"Hey! Shut up, Mundie!"

She tossed a dazzling smile over her shoulder at Sirius, who looked slightly dazed before sitting at the table.

Five minutes later, a flushed Alice ran into the pub.

"Sorry! Sorry, I lost track of time. I was talking to Frank about Herbology."

"Not to self: have conversation with Longbottom about what to talk about with girls." Muttered Sirius.

The girls and boys split up after a butter, to shop for each other.

Lilly, Gretchen, Tabitha, and Alice entered Odds and Bobs, spreading out to look around. Odds and Bobs was a fairly self-explanatory store. They sold anything and everything you could imagine.

Lilly combed the shelves, looking for the perfect gift for James. Her eyes settled upon a dusty box in the back corner of the last shelf.

Picking it up, she gently blew the dust from the cover. A mahogany box gleamed in her hands. The hinged lid was carved with a magnificent stag overlooking the forest. It lifted to reveal an emerald green velvet interior.

'Perfect!' she thought.

She had just handed her money to the sales clerk when an explosion rocked Hogsmeade.

James' head snapped up as smoke rose from a building down the street. The Marauders ran outside, as James bellowed.

"All Hogwarts students return to school, NOW!"

All the Marauders shuttled students to school as explosions continued to ravage through the village.

"Where's Peter?" Sirius yelled.

"I don't know! Probably back at school!" replied James.

"Come on, that's the last of them, let's go!" yelled Remus.

"Wait, the girls!" James cried.

"Lilly probably got people out and left too, come on!"

James turned to see people in white masks coming rapidly toward them.

Motioning to Sirius and Remus, they turned, drawing their wands.

The ground suddenly began to shake as four figures appeared in a bloom of fire.

As a strong wind began to push the boys away, James saw a figure dressed in black throwing fire from their fingertips. Another was freezing their opponents.

Back at the castle, they reported to Dumbledore before returning to the tower.

Alice, Lilly, Gretchen and Tabitha sat before the fire.

"I sent everyone upstairs" Lilly said.

"Are you girls alright?" James asked worriedly.

Remus watched the girls nod their heads in affirmation, then turn the conversation to more trivial matters. As the others joked and laughed, he filed away the quick change of topic and their lightly winded appearance for future reference. He missed the violet eyes watching him.

It seemed to him, that there was more to these girls than what met the eye.


	17. Chapter 16: Loss and Life

**A/N: Hello! I'm in the middle of my AP testing (it's testing for college credits, FYI) and SOLs, so this is my therapy. **

**Haunted Essence: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope I didn't send you into too bad withdrawal! **

**OceanMist05: Thanks! No worries, Flame, Breeze, Gaia, and Ice will be back very soon.**

**Littlespongecake: Yay! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and don't worry! All will reveal itself in due coarse. . . **

_Chapter 16: Loss and Life_

Lilly lay on her bed at 9 o'clock on New Year's Eve, completely alone. Her parents and Petunia had gone to parties, leaving her to fend for herself. Her parents went to a Parliament gala, hob-knobbing with the diplomats. Her sister had gone to a Grunning's party with Vernon.

'What _is_ a "grunnings" party, anyway?' she thought to herself, 'probably some ridiculous fashion trend'

Christmas had come and gone, as had holiday visits and shopping sprees with the girls. Lilly was embarrassed to admit that she had expected a gift from James. She'd gotten one every year, a small something, even just a chocolate frog.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she said aloud, "You shouldn't _expect_ a gift from someone, that's rude!"

'Well yes,' she thought 'unless that someone had gotten you one every—'

"No! It's always . . .oh, God. I'm arguing with myself."

As she prepared to smack herself over the head for her pathetic-ness, as tentative voice called from her living room.

"Lilly? Lilly Evans?"

"Who is it?" she yelled, looking for something heavy to throw, or possibly use as a club.

"It's Sirius!"

"Prove it!"

"I'm a mangy mutt of a git!"

Recognizing the insult as one of Gretchen's, she ran downstairs.

"Hello!" she cried, wrapping him in a hug. "How was your holiday?"

"It was . . .eventful. Look- James needs you/"

"What? What's wrong, is he ok?"

"Yea, physically, but—I've never seen him like this before. I don't know what to do. Come on, he's at my flat. Hurry! He doesn't know I left"

Lilly quickly scribbled a note to her family and apparated away. Appearing with a faint pop! in Sirius' foyer, Lilly was greeted by a hurried looking Remus.

"Lilly? Oh, thank Merlin you're here"

"yes, Remus, hello. Now will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Just . . .Just go to James"

Walking past Tabitha and Gretchen, Lilly passed into the Family room. James sat in front of the fire, his glasses winking from the light of the flickering flames. He sat as if an iron rod had been fused to his spine. His eyes looked unblinking into the fire.

"James?" he didn't move.

"James?" no response.

Lilly moved silently over to the couch, and sat down. She stared with him into the flames, neither speaking, until –

"My house is gone."

"What?" Lilly looked up, startled.

"My house. In London. It's gone. Burned down."

"Oh James, I'm so sorry." He continued to speak, still staring into the flames.

"My sister had come to our house. She's in Auror training, remember? She came into London for a New Year's lunch." He paused, clearing his throat.

"I should have been home at one, but Sirius and I were finishing some business around London. I got home around three, and over my house was this- this- mark. There were Aurors ev-everywhere. They said it was this guy who calls himself 'Lord Voldemort' All that was left of my parent's house was some indestructable belongings and some ash. Then they-they-they walked up and said 'We're so terribly sorry. There was nothing we could do' I saw- I saw my parents, and my sister. They're-"

A tear slid down his cheek

"They're dead"

"Oh, James, I-"

"It's my fault!" he yelled, standing up, eyes ablaze. "If I'd just come home earlier-"

"James Potter, don't even thing that! All that would've happened is that you'd be gone too!"

"No . . .no!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face. She gathered him in her arms, hugging him close as he whispered

"They shouldn't be gone . . . they _can't _be gone . . ."

"Shhh . . . ."

She drew away, and leaned against him, as he held her hand as if it were a lifeline. They stared down the fire, and the future.

In the kitchen, 3 hours had passed.

"Well, Happy New Year" Sirius said dryly. Kissing Gretchen's tear-stained face gently.

"Cheers." Remus relied, equally as sarcastic.

"I've been meaning to stop by and give this to you" James said to Lilly, pushing a box her way.

"Oh! Um, Thank you." She replied.

Opening the box, she gasped to see two soft, golden hair combs inlaid with jade and lapis lazuli resting in a bed of blue velvet.

"Oh, James . . ." she breathed "they're gorgeous! However did you find them?"

James took them out of the box, and gently placed them in her fiery mane. His hands send shivers down her spine as they brushed her curls away from her cheek. He looked at her for a second, before turning back to the fire.

As the clock began to slowly chime the midnight hour, he said softly-

"My mother helped me."


	18. Chapter 17: Whirling Wheels of Time

**A/N: I'm really glad that the last chapter was received the way it was. I was afraid that it might be a little melodramatic, but I thought it was necessary to show the start of the Dark Times; the beginning of tragedy, and how it affected James in particular. Everything that happens in your life shapes how you become as an adult. I wanted to show this in the story as well!**

_The Whirling Wheel of Time_

Winter holiday ended, and the seventh year Gryffindors returned to Hogwarts a little older, and a little wiser.

James was on the slow path to recovery, but if one looked closely, they could see the slight change in him. While he still laughed, joked, pranked, and continued on, he would now occasionally study, and would oddly lapse into silence at times. He became aware of his friends as a support system. Only Sirius and Lilly knew the depth of James' troubles. The nights were continually interrupted by agonizing screams and sobs. Lilly was always before James when he awoke, with a warm hug and soothing words, closing her eyes to hide her concern. It killed her inside to see her James, always so strong and confident in the day, screaming in the night. Lilly saw a side of Sirius she'd never known. He was supportive, unflinching, and unselfish. He was always ready with a quick joke to pull James out of his darkest depths, and a listening ear when necessary. The Potters' death, his surrogate family, had wounded him deeply, but he did not mention it to James. Yet still, Lilly was afraid of the hoarse yells that would inevitably shatter the night's silence.

But time marches forever onward, as sure as the sun will rise. The haunting dreams slowed to a trickle, until they only occurred every so often.

As January flew swiftly by, the group became inseparable. It was the beginning of the end of their childhoods. They began to build the memories one makes in that primitive knowledge that change was upon them. The feeling that something was ending.

They went ice-skating, twirling in never-ending circles, cutting precise designs in the mysterious ice with their metal skates.

Snowballs flew thick and fast in the vast stretches of sparkling white. Flashes of red dove beneath a snow bank. Shrieks and yells could be heard as four girls were tossed into a pile of powdery snow.

The nights found them joking and laughing in the Head Common Room. Even the quiet Tabitha managed to fall off her chair with laughter, as tears gathered in the corners of Remus' laughing eyes.

Impromptu quidditch matches were won and lost, a shocking volley of Marauder pranks were planned and executed. For several weeks, it was not odd to see a person with violet skin, or their uniform stuck on backwards.

Mid-January found the gang witting by the fire as Lilly stared out the window. She couldn't place it, but she felt as if she was losing something. She was holding onto something so tightly, yet it was sliding through her finders like water cupped in a child's hands. She was desperate to know what was to come, what she was losing, how she could-

"Lilly!"

She looked up, startled from her thoughts.

"Come on! James and Sirius are going to teach us basic animagus theory!"

Turning back to her seat on the couch, she blocked her friends' voices. She was content to stare into the fire, flames comforting and easing her worries.


	19. Chapter 18: Secrets Exposed

**A/N: Hey! Oh man, I just went to a U2 concert last night, and they are incredible! They were soo good, it was awesome. Kings of Leon was their opening act, and I have to go get their CD, cause they were awesome too! Oh! And probably by the time you read this, it'll be my 17 birthday!**

**Haunted Essence: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I always sorta thought that Sirius could be serious before they died, just that when they did, he lost some of that joy that he had before. I've been extremely fortunate to never experience the death of someone close to me, but I have seen some of my friends, and they do tend to starting leaning more toward their serious sides.**

**Extraneous Pieces: Wow! Thanks. I'm really glad you liked it, and it makes me really excited that my story was recommended to someone! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

_Secrets Exposed_

"Welcome, ladies and gents to the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff quidditch match!"

The Marauders and the girls sat in the Gryffindor stands, watching their competition. Smiling and cheering, they listened to Remus' enthusiastic voice.

"A big cheer to Professor Flitwick, who charmed the field clear of snow. There you go! Very nice. Very loud. Okay, okay, enough already! And now for the teams-"

A huge explosion interrupted his announcements. James went rigid as black-cloaked figures in white masks ran through the stadium. Teachers began to fan out and protect the students, but fires raged everywhere. The Marauders took a defensive stance in front of the girls. Suddenly, the flames began to recede. A cloaked man began to yell,

"To the rear! To the-"

When he suddenly halted, crowds parted to reveal the man in a solid black of ice. The wind began to howl, blowing hair and robes about, obstructing vision. The earth itself trembled as wives grew to ensnare the opponents' feet.

"What is this?" yelled a man, struggling with the vines that wrapped around his legs ever tightly.

A huge fire began to burn directly in front of him, the decreased into the shape of four women. The boys squinted for a better look.

One had rich brown hair, with flowers woven in it. She wore a dark green band of cloth across her chest, with a skirt wrapped around her waist. The skirt had two large slits on each leg, allowing for free movement. Her feet were bare, and about her neck was a cold, glittering gem.

On the opposing end was a blonde, dressed entirely in ice blue. Her pants were tight, yet flexible, her shirt a light cotton. Around her neck was a silver snowflake.

Raven hair swirled as if blown by a breeze. Her white dress flowed smoothly away from her slim figure. Around neck was a teardrop pendant.

The lady next to her caught the most attention. In the place of hair, flames licked and blew downward from her scalp to her lower back. A black leather top and matching pants completed her burning ensemble. Around her neck was a phoenix charm.

"I believe the question is, who?"

The four forces sprang into action.

Remus watched as the raven-tressed girl blew three enemies out of her way with gale-force winds, slamming them into the stands.

Sirius observed six foes being tied up by indestructible daisy chains.

"This is hardly dignified!" shouted one, as a daisy curled to tickle his ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcastic venom, "Do the daisies hurt your machismo? Deal with it!"

Radiating calm, the blue figure froze solid her enemies, one by one.

The fire-haired one was the most physical, tossing her hair to set men on fire. Fire lashed from her palms, and spontaneously lit robes aflame.

One man cornered her, and lifted the mouth of his mask to force a kiss. James was appalled to see her grab hold of the mans neck, keeping her mouth firmly attached. The man slowly began to twitch, and yell as if in agony. Slowly he began to sweat, and his clothes burned away as his body blackened. The raging inferno dropped the blackened corpse and backed away, lightly blowing smoke out her mouth. She had burned him from the inside out.

Two men went to attack the girl who so viciously killed their comrade.

"He tried to take advantage of me. I had to protect myself, and took advantage of his stupidity."

They began to drag her away, and James followed her line of vision to the girl of ice, who was cornered by three men.

She let out a scream of fury, and her entire body lit up, a beacon in the gray Scottish sky. The four beings entered the attacks with new passion, until all the attackers had been killed or captured.

The Marauders snuck down to the pitch, where the strange women were congregating in the center, talking softly to Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, what's going-"

James stopped short when the gorgeous fireball turned to regard him with sparkling emerald eyes.


	20. Chapter 19: Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Hello Hello! Welcome to another chapter!**

**October Tuscany: Thanks! Here's another chapter!**

**Tucker529: Thanks for reading; I'm glad you like it!**

**Haunting Essence: I'm glad you're enjoying it. As much as I wish it could be, life's not all fluff!  Enjoy the chapter!**

**Extraneous Pieces: I'm glad you liked the action, I wasn't sure if it was good enough. Your explanations are in this chapter!**

**Phoenix Sworn: Thank you, darling. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you, who got me to write in the first place. **

_Chapter 19: Secrets Revealed_

"Lilly?" James asked. The edges of his vision grew blurry as the quidditch pitch rose up to meet him.

"James? Ja-ames? Oh, open your eyes, you great prat. I know you're awake!"

James opened his eyes to see Lilly looking amusedly down at him.

"You had to milk it, didn't you?" she asked jokingly.

"I had the strangest dream . . ."

"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream, Jimmy Jim-Jim." Gretchen said.

James looked up to see the girls, Sirius, and Remus clustered around the fire of the Head Common Room.

"Anyone care to explain?" Remus asked quietly, looking pointedly at Tabitha.

Sirius nodded, staring at Gretchen like she was about to kill him.

"Well, I guess we should start from the beginning." Lilly sighed.

"When I was a child, I had a strange passion for fire. Dad said it was just my hair calling to colour brother, but something about the flames drew me to them."

"As a child, my family said around all the time. Living on the coast, everyone had a boat. I would spend hours at the bow of the ship, the wind in my face. I love the feeling to this day." Tabitha added quietly.

"My mother has this garden. To me, it was my jungle. I would run about for hours, but no matter how long and deep I went into the forest, I always found my way home. It was my sanctuary" reminisced Gretchen.

"Winter was and is my favorite season. I love sliding across the frozen pond in our yard; I never feared its breaking." Alice said dreamily.

"Then, in the beginning of fifth year, something strange happened. We were all fighting with one another, a rare occurrence, granted. I was so angry; I could almost feel myself heating up. Then, I looked down, and my hair was aflame, but it wasn't hurting me. The floor began to shake, the wind blew and the bed froze solid. Being the fifteen year old witches that we were, we were scared half to death, and immediately ran to Dumbledore. He trained us, taught us to control our powers. He said it was rare that we were all already friends."

"Well, that explains a little, but not everything. What was that on the pitch?" Frank inquired from the door.

"Since the beginning of time, certain forces have protected mankind from evil. Every age, four children are born with the power of the elements. These powers awaken at fifteen, and are used to fight great evils, for justice." Tabitha said.

"Elements?" James questioned.

"Yes, we're-"

"Fire" Lilly smiled.

"Ice" Alice shrugged.

"Earth" Gretchen winked, and Sirius blushed.

"And wind." Finished Tabitha.

Understanding dawned in Remus' eyes. Tabitha shook her head, nodded to Sirius and James, put a finger to her lips, and smiled mischievously. He remained silent, and grinned slightly, nodding once.

"That picture you saw, on the first day of school? It was he day we finished training. We were so happy, so proud.-"

"So sweaty." Gretchen interrupted.

"Thanks, Gretch." Finished Lilly, grimacing lightly.

"So . . . you can control the elements." James said slowly, still in shock..

"Yep. That's our big secret."

"No offense, Lillo." Sirius said lightly, "But ours is cooler."

Everyone chuckled, and settled in for a night of laughter, chess, and Exploding Snap.

James stared into the flames, digesting this revelation about his favorite, and now deadly, redhead.


	21. Chapter 20: Questions and Successes

**A/N: Hey kiddies! Sorry about the lack of updates, but first it was AP testing, then SOLs, then prom, now exams . . . crazy. I tell you. Anyway, without further gilding the Lilly, and without any ado, here's**

_Chapter 20: Questions and Successes_

The next morning, Tabitha woke early and went down to the Common Room. As she made her way toward the portrait, she heard –

"You didn't think you'd get away _that_ easy, did you?"

Sighing, she turned back to Remus, and sat next to him on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't just my secret to tell. Dumbledore had been training us since the end of fifth year, to control our powers, to fight. We just got used to it being secret. There was nobody else to tell at the time."

"So, now you're a secret auror team that works for Dumbledore"

"Basically . . . yes"

"Basically?"

"Well, it's really hard to explain"

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"Well, why didn't you tell me about being a werewolf!"

"I did tell you!"

"Under duress!" she sighed quietly, "Look, we all have our secrets. Our demons that we have to deal with. This is one of ours."

"Hmm, you can control the wind. Doesn't sound too demonic to me" Remus said dryly.

"We have to protect the world, Remus. From an evil, mass murderer. That's not something one easily comes to gripes with, is it?"

After that, they sat on the couch together, in silence, contemplating the future until groggy, sleepy-eyes Gryffindors began to stumble down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was early February, and the Marauders lay in the dormitory. James lay on Sirius' bed, his feet propped up on the wall. Sirius, in turn, lay dozing against the side of Remus' bed. Remus was writing furiously on a piece of parchment, while Peter, in a surprise appearance, shuffled a deck of Exploding Snap cards.

"Guys! Guys!"

An excited Frank Longbottom ran into the room, tripped over a Transfiguration textbook, dropped to the ground like a sack of dungbombs, and popped back up again, a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, Frank. That's the first time you've tripped in two years. What happened?" James inquired, turning to sit Indian style on the bed.

"I asked Alice to be my girlfriend . . . and she said yes!" exclaimed the young chaser.

"wow!" "way to go, mate!" "knew you could do it!" congratulations could be heard throughout the dorm.

"How'd you ask her?" asked Sirius

Flashback-----

Alice and Frank walked through the frosted gardens of Hogwarts. They had taken walks quite frequently recently. Frank looked vaguely sick, and Alice was flushed prettily with worry.

"Frank? Are you alright? You look a little . . .ill . . ." Alice trailed off.

"No!" he squeaked. He cleared his throat, "No, I'm fine, but thank you."

They walked in silence.

Suddenly, Frank stopped, turning Alice to face him.

"Alice." He swallowed, "Every time we walk like this, I always try to work up the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Alice looked down shyly, blushing lightly.

"Every time we walk like this, I always hope you'll ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Will you? Be my girlfriend, I mean"

She looked up, smiling brightly.

"Of course!"

And there, in the old gardens that had seen so many, they shared their first kiss.

end Flashback-----

"That's so . . . _magical!_" cried Sirius, from the floor, where he and James sat together, wiping fake tears from their eyes.

"Oh, shut up you great prat!"

Little did they know that Alice was telling the girls the same story. As the others laughed and sighed together, Lilly thought of a messy, dark-haired boy.

'I blew it. I know I blew it. Why did I feel like this two years ago?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Potion?"

"Check."

"Protective gear?"

"Check."

"Can you just get on with it?" said Gretchen impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Four impatient girls?" asked James.

"Check!" cried Sirius.

"Alrighty then. You've studied animal anatomy. After you drink the potion, you'll find your animal. Then you transform the first time. After that you practice control, and you're home free."

"Explain why this is dangerous and illegal again?" asked Alice.

"The potion is incredibly difficult to brew properly. Remember when Peter walked around thinking he was a badger for three days due to one faulty batch?"

"So, _that's_ what that was. . . I always wondered" Gretchen said.

Lilly took her goblet, sniffed it delicately, pinched her nose, and threw it back like a shot.

"hello?" she said softly, opening her eyes.

She was in a jungle. Gargantuan trees stretched above her head, while exotic, colorful flowers grew all around her. She slowly ventured forward, gently pushing vines and flowers out of her way.

She felt terribly exhausted, and didn't know that she could make another step. Just as Lilly pondered taking a nap, she stopped dead in her tracks.

A sleeping tiger lay directly across her path. Unsure of how to deal with this, she walked cautiously toward it. Lazily opening its eyes, the great Bengal tiger stared back at her with emerald eyes.

Lilly smiled quietly.

She jolted back to the Head Common Room as her body began to shift.

Her skin rippled, and took on the pattern of Bengal tiger fur. She felt her ears shift, her hearing sharpen. She wanted to hunt, to smell, to taste. Strange two-leggers surrounded her. She wanted . . .

"Uh. Good. Lilly. Um, now concentrate on your human form and change back." James said.

A tired looking Lilly appeared a moment later.

"Congrats, Lil" James said.

"Thanks" she replied, yawning prettily into her hand.

Sighing with contentment, she curled up against James, falling asleep with her face nuzzled into his chest.

James tried to concentrate as Alice became an Arctic wolf, Gretchen a lemur, and Tabitha a violet-eyes panther, staring at them from the shadows unblinkingly.

But all he could think about was the petite red-haired girl curled up next to him. The girl who had captured his heart. His flame. His Tiger Lilly.


	22. Chapter 21: Catch a Falling Star

**A/N: Hello Hello! Happy Summer everyone! School is out, the sun is shining! And I'm posting a new chapter! Yay!**

_Chapter 21: Catch a Falling Star_

Lilly was walking down a deserted corridor when James approached her.

"Oh, hello James" she said.

Without responding he swept her up, pinning her against the wall, his lips crashing against her own.

She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of him, and the feel of his kiss.

He pulled away and said,

"Lilly! Lilly, wake up! Lilly!"

She opened her eyes to find herself in her room, her feet at the head of her bed, with the blankets tangled around her limbs, James staring at her curiously.

As if he knew what she was dreaming, she began to blush furiously, her cheeks becoming the color of bright, fall apples.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"A little before 3 in the morning."

"Why are you waking me up?"

"You'll see, come on."

She stood, glad she was wearing a very flattering emerald pant and button up shirt set, rather than the stiff, white, high-neck nightgowns her mother always bought.

"You sleep in an . . .interesting manner." James commented lightly.

"I swear, I've never slept that way before in my life."

"Sure you haven't"

They continued down the halls, laughing and joking, James occasionally steering Lilly in the correct direction when she sleepily got confused.

They emerged on the roof of the astronomy tower to meet Gretchen, Sirius, Tabitha, Remus, Alice, and Frank.

"We tried to wake Peter, but he told us to bugger off, so . . ." Sirius said.

Gretchen looked up. She was very messy looking, with sleepy eyes, and bed-head. Taking in Lilly's appearance, she said

"Don't you look cute and put together."

"Alright, why are we here?" Alice asked.

"Look up" Frank said.

The sky stretched out before them like an endless canvas of velvety midnight blue. The stars twinkled in their places, sketching pictures and stories for the educated eye. Shooting stars began to fly across the cold, dark February sky. They dropped like presents to insomniacs, and those wise enough to wake for their early morning show.

"It's beautiful"

Lilly stood staring at the sky, mesmerized by the glittering lights. Breaking from her trance, she glanced at her friends, each transfixed. She tried as hard as she could to fix each in her memory, a precious morsel of her closing childhood as it slipped away.

Alice leaned against Frank, his arm around her shoulders as they stared at the sky's performance contentedly. Sirius and Gretchen sat against a wall, bickering and shoving and poking in their fashion, Sirius occasionally pointing out constellations. She couldn't see Remus or Tabitha, but she knew they were in the shadows, discussing one thing or another. Finally, her eyes landed on James, standing straight and tall against the dark night.

She wandered over to him, standing shoulder to shoulder and watched the sky. James turned lightly, placing Lilly slightly before him. He bent his head lightly, thought a short prayer, and whispered in her ear,

"Make a wish, Lilly"

Lilly looked up into his hazel eyes for a moment, before glancing at Frank and Alice. Frank was resting his chin on Alice's shoulder, his arms lightly wrapped around her. Alice had a look of contentment on her face that Lilly had never seen before. It was the look of someone who knew exactly where they belonged in life, and were perfectly content with how they were. She turned back to James.

Maybe it was the moon. Maybe it was the beauty of the stars, bewitching her with their silent journeys of silver across the moonlit sky. Maybe it was the lack of sleep the clouded her overly-cautious nature.

Whether it was exhaustion, the moon, or the stars, she turned, and leaned back against the railing of the tower.

James swallowed, his eyes widening at the twinkle in his Lilly's vixen eyes. His eyes closed at the touch of her soft palm on his cheek.

Lilly's hand shook as she lightly brushed his cheek. Drawing a breath, she threw caution to the stars as she tilted her head up, lashes sliding closed over emerald orbs.

James stood thunderstruck as Lilly's lips gently touched his, like a flower petal drawn across his lips. She pulled back and looked down, blushing lightly. She looked up, emerald eyes peeking through thick black lashes.

"Did my wish come true?" she inquired.

James grinned as he looked down at her.

"I reckon so."

"Wow, look at that" Tabitha said.

Remus glanced over in the direction of Tabitha's pale fingers gesture. Lilly was wrapped in James arms, laughing softly as he lightly kissed her neck.

"We both knew something would happen."

"I'm glad it did, though"

Tabitha shivered lightly, rubbing her arms against the cold.

"Are you cold?" Remus asked.

"Only a little."

Remus took off his warm, woolen cloak, and wrapped it around her thin shoulders.

"Oh, Remus, I couldn't. . ."

"Tabby."

Violet eyes met blue, the violet searching, the blue reassuring.

"Just take it" Remus murmured softly.

Compromising, she wrapped it around both of them, lightly leaning her head against his chest, and felt his fingers gently twine in hers.

It wasn't warm and fuzzy, like Frank and Alice. It wasn't destined and romantic, like Lilly and James. But for Remus and Tabitha, as they stood silhouetted against the sky, fingers entwined, wrapped in Remus' cloak, it was perfect.


	23. Chapter 22: Surprises and Lust

**A/N: Hey, kiddies! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry it's taken me forever to update, I swear I haven't abandoned it, I just can't really FORCE the chapters, you know? Anyway, I went to Canada on vacation with my family. (to all you Canadians out there, your country is beautiful, and clean. I was in the Rockies area, I forget the province? Is that what you call it? If not I apologize, I think it was . . . Alberta? Correct me if I'm dead wrong. Anyway, it was beautiful, and the people were very very polite and helpful, and altogether pleasant.) Anyway, then I went to a performing arts program, and .. . well, I've just been really really really busy. Anyhoo, on with the show! Oh! By the by, I've got the end planned out, and have tentative plans for a Harry-age sequel. Comment if you're interested, or if you're like, oh God, stop writing!**

_Chapter 23: Surprise and Lust_

Hogwarts seemed unperturbed at the addition of two new couples to the school dating mill.

Remus and Tabitha were very quiet and private about their relationship, but the affection between the two was very apparent. They rarely argued, and could often communicate without speaking, an ability that frightened Sirius greatly. Remus and Tabitha were very different from other school romances. They knew that they were bonded by their souls.

A word for Lilly and James' relationship? Passionate. They generally agreed, and got along wonderfully, but every so often, the two dueling tempers would emerge.

"I can take care of myself, Potter!"

"Oh, back to Potter, is it? Look, Lilly, you weren't there! You didn't-"

"I know. Snape irks you, but when you don't rise to the bait, that makes _you_ the better person. It makes you the good guy. I want to date a good guy, not a bully."

After the climax of the fight, two flushed teenagers could be seen stalking to their rooms. Unfortunately, with their rooms being in the same location, this would lead to a silent battle of who could reach the entrance first. They would powerwalk, sometimes run, all dignity forgotten, to beat the other to the door. Students of that particular year may recall the resounding slam of a door that shook Hogwarts to its foundations, after Lilly lost one such contest. But, as it is with many quick-tempered people, reconciliation soon followed. Whether James or Lilly began the argument, the end was always done jointly, with a meeting, and a blurted

"I'm sorry!"

Their new relationship changed much in the terms of their dorms. Before too many were aware of them, as a couple, Professor McGonagall walked calmly into her classroom, to discover her two Head students, so long enemies, snogging on one of her desktops. As they blushing parted, she intelligently uttered-

"I- ! You- ! What-?" before promptly dropping to the floor in a dead faint.

After being revived, they were told that they had to be in separate rooms by 11. Of course, without the Professor there to monitor them , this rule was sometimes forgotten.

On a particular Friday in March, the Gryffindors turned out in grand fashion for Gretchen's birthday, to do what Gryffindors do best: party.

All of Gryffindor arrived, four boys in particular "mysteriously" brought food, candy, and butterbeer. They party raged for hours, the birthday girl and her friends dancing on tables well into the night. After all had said goodnight, and stumbled to whatever dorm housed their bed, Gretchen and Sirius stayed to pick up the mess.

"I can't believe we have to do with." Gretchen grumbled.

"Well, it is our turn" Sirius said, picking up a red streamer, sticky with some mysterious substance, delicately between two pinched fingers.

"Hey, whose side are you on, anyway?" she grumbled, throwing a gold streamer at him.

Sirius being Sirius, and Gretchen being Gretchen, this resulted in an all out, no holds barred streamer fight, resulting in a greater mess than before, with the two perpetrators standing in the center of the room, very close.

"You know" Gretchen said, casually pulling a long streamer from Sirius' hair, "in many cultures, its tradition to be kissed on your birthday."

"Oh really?" Sirius replied, somewhat huskily, "well, we mustn't break tradition. That would be dreadful."

"Oh yes. Dreadful."

As their lips met, touching for the first time, bodies falling gently into the soft pile of red and gold streamers, Sirius thought,

'This could change our relationship a bit.'


	24. Chapter 23: Brides and Broomsticks

**A/N: ok! Soo . . . I've been gone a very long time, I know. I don't have many excuses except for writer's block and its my senior year of high school now. Anyway, without further gilding the Lilly and without any ado, here's the next chapter.**

_Chapter 24: Brides and Broomsticks_

Contrary to Sirius' thoughts, little changed between he and Gretchen. They both behaved as normal, save for random disappearances, where they could be found snogging in some secret passageway. Both thought that the other found it to be a meaningless indulgence of hormones and tried to be satisfied with the "relationship" as it was. Both failed and as a result were not so secretly miserable.

April arrived, bringing not only showers, but the panic-inducing thought of Petunia's up-coming nuptials. Lilly felt physically ill at the thought of horrid dresses and hours with the demanding bride she knew Petunia would be. James felt physically ill at the thought of meeting Lilly's parents.

James and Lilly floo-ed to her house on Friday afternoon, with the promise to return the following Sunday. Within five minutes of standing in the Evans' study they wished to return to Hogwarts.

"Daaddyy! Where are my cream satin pumps?" a shrill voice reverberated through the house.

"In a moment Pumpkin, your sister has just arrived!" Tom Evans called back.

"I don't care! You watch her turn teacups into mice later! Today is _my_ day and I need your help _now_!"

Mr. Evans turned to Lilly apologetically. "I'm sorry darling, but if I don't go to her . ."

"She'll be at it all day. It's fine. Really." She forced a smile on her face.

Mr. Evans walked swiftly out of the room, leaving Lilly fixating on a tile by the hearth.

"This is going to be horrible"

"I'm sure it will be fine, Lilly. Maybe Petunia will be nice for her wedding."

"Doubtful. We hate each other."

"At least you still have each other."

Lilly grumbled at this remark, but held her tongue. Some things were just too monstrous to explain and Petunia was one of them.

Eight hours, one purple groom, a spilt glass of wine, two ripped dresses, three fist-fights, and four glasses of champagne later, Lilly was finally relaxed.

And slightly tipsy.

Mrs. Evans shook her head as James escorted a softly giggling Lilly up the stairs and into her room.

"Thank you, James" she said quietly.

"No trouble at all, Mrs. Evans"

"I wish my girls got along better. Have you any siblings, James?"

A shadow crossed his face. "One sister, but she and my parents died this past New Years."

She put a hand on his arm. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I wouldn't have . ."

"It's alright, Mrs. Evans. And don't worry, they just don't realize what they mean to each other yet."

She smiled softly, patted his hand, and surprisingly, gently kissed his forehead. James' eyes began to prick at the first signs of mothering he'd received in several months.

"You are welcome here anytime James"

As James entered his own room, he heard an interesting sound coming from across the hall.

"James! Hsst! James!"

Turning back to the door, he saw ivory fingers beckoning him to the next room.

"Lilly?" he questioned as he header toward the door. The slender fingers grabbed a hold of his black lapels and gave a sharp tug, sending him haphazardly into the next room. He straightened to find himself staring down at a rather disheveled looking Lilly.

"Lilly, are you sure this is a good idea? Your parents . . "

"Shh . . must I shush you?"

Lilly kissed him, slowly and sweetly until the respiratory system demanded to be satiated.

"I'm not complaining, " James panted, grinning mischieveously, "but what brought this on?"

Lilly laughed softly. "Well, one it's to . . to thank you for coming. I'm sure this wasn't your idea of a fun weekend. And two . . . I've always wanted to kiss someone right under my parent's noses!"

Her lips ascended upon his, two perfectly pink lips lightly covering his own.

"And I'm the lucky someone?" he replied softly.

"Well . . yes. You've always been the l-lucky someone." She replied, smiling lazily up at him.

"Really? And all those years trying to impress you"

"You never had to . . to impress me," Lilly said, a large yawn interrupting her, "I loved watching you on your broomstick during Quidditch. You just had to be yourself. I like you just, just as you are." Finished with what she had to say, her voice a half-whisper, she leaned softly into his chest.

He smiled softly and looking down to answer, noticed she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Gently he scooped her up and tucked her into bed. Brushing a bright strand of hair from her face, he dropped a kiss on her lips.

Settling into his own bed across the hall, he smiled foolishly. Remus had been right all along.


	25. Chapter 24: Winds of Fury

_Chapter 25: Winds of Fury_

May blew in with a fury, sending papers, and much to Sirius' delight, skirts, flying.

One blustery day, the girls and the Marauders sat at breakfast preparing for a Transfiguration quiz.

"Now, just jab your wand, Lilly, no like this . . just . . jab"

"I'm jabbing! I'm jabbing and nothing is happening!"

As the friends laughed at Lilly's attempts at jabbing, a letter dropped onto Lilly's toast, its black ribbon dipping into her porridge.

Deftly opening it with a butter knife, Lilly's eyes scanned the letter. The blood drained from her face.

"Lilly? Lilly!"

Carefully setting down the letter, Lilly stood and walked calmly out of the hall, with a confused James after, the others trailing after him.

Five minutes later, someone less expected followed them to the grounds.

Crouched beneath the sheltering branches of a birch tree, he watched the wind whip her fiery hair about as she sat numbly staring into the distance. He watched James wrap his arms around her as she broke down and sobbed in the crook of his arms. Tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks as James whispered words of solace.

"It's disgusting isn't it?"

Turning so quickly his neck cracked, he beheld the handsome girl that had encroached upon his semi-darkness.

"He shouldn't be sinking to that Mudblood's level."

"Well, not all of us realize that, Bella"

"Us?" An aristocratic eyebrow arched, a mad smile upon her lips.

"Them! Them." She smiled and faded into the black that was her namesake.

He wished it was him she cried to. Him whose arms held her tight. He despised James Potter. He despised his luck, his looks, his talent, but most of all, James Potter had the elusive and beautiful Lilly Evans and there was nothing Severus Snape could do about it.

Under the birch tree, James held Lilly tight as she sobbed, two words crystal clear amid the tear.

"Mum . . Daddy . ."

At the snapping of a twig, James lifted his head to regard his friends with a haggard expression. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, the kind parents who opened their home to him, mothered him, were dead.

Tears dripped slowly down the girls' faces as Sirius, Remus, and Frank stood solemnly behind them.

Emerald eyes soon recognized the girls' presence, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks. Rushing to each other, the girls stood together in a circle, arms about each other, comforting and grieving together simultaneously.

The wind beat against them as the boys formed an outer ring, a shield against the elements, heads bowed away from the wind, protecting the girls as best they could.

From a tower window, Dumbledore shook his head sadly and turned back to his penseive. There would be many more to come.


	26. Chapter 25: Fires Go Out

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long. I just hit a point in this story where I had the plot outlined but I couldn't write the chapters. I started a new story in the King Arthur section, and started writing some poetry and short stories for a literary magazine at my school. Then today I came across the story and realized that my head was bursting with ideas and such for it. So, after a long hiatus, I should have a bunch of chapters posted up.**

_Chapter 25: Fires Go Out_

"Owww" Sirius said as Gretchen threw him by the arm into the rough, stone wall. They stood together in the crevasse, stuck between two walls. Rubbing his arm, Sirius glared at Gretchen, whose eyes gleamed through the dark.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Peter Davies asked me to Hogsmeade, and that I'm going to say yes."

Sirius gaped at her, open mouthed.

'Didn't she know?' he thought. 'She must know.' Closing his mouth, he nodded briskly.

"Alight, then."

"Alright?" Gretchen's voice sounded wondering.

'Doesn't he know?' she thought. 'He must know.'

"Yea, have fun." He replied uninterestedly.

'Hear the bitterness!" he thought desperately, 'don't go out with that ponce!'

"Fine! I will!"

'Tell me not to go!' Gretchen thought, 'tell me not to go!'

But as they so often do, their emotions blinded them. In half a blink, Gretchen was walking swiftly down the corridor, her heart aching, leaving Sirius alone in the niche in the wall.

Sirius let out a defeated roar, punching the wall hard with one balled fist. As he stared at the crimson blood welling up and dripping down his fingers, Gretchen wiped the tears from her eyes, squared her shoulders, and approached Peter Davies.

- - - - -

Lilly and James strolled through the castle, arm in arm before heading back to the Head's Common Room. James sat on the couch first, as Lilly settled into an arm chair. Steeling himself, her turned to Lilly.

"Lilly, I've been thinking and I need to tell you something. Get it off my mind."

"Alright." She said, flipping through an issue of "Which Witch"

"Well, we've been dating for a few months now"

Lilly put down her magazine, looking at him questioningly.

"And I think you're beautiful, funny, and . . " he gulped, looking down at his hands, "and . . well,"

"is it getting warm in here?" she asked, before getting up to open the large, iron worked window.

"I love you."

Lilly stopped, her hand on the opened window.

"Oh, James." She said softly, casting her eyes to the ground.

He stood shakily from the couch as she walked over to him and reached up to touch his cheek. As her glittering emerald eyes met his, he saw that they were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

She ran to her room, swiftly entering and shutting the door firmly. James fell heavily onto the couch, not really realizing that he had sat down, and stared unseeingly into the fireplace.

As he felt a strange chill twenty minutes later, he blinked and realized that a wind from the open window had blown the fire out.


	27. Chapter 26: Forward Motion

**A/N: Let's get right into it, shall we? Alright. Don't own anything, etc. So on, and so forth.**

_Chapter 26: Forward Motion_

It was difficult to say who was more shocked; James, Sirius, Gretchen, Lilly, or the whole of Hogwarts. The Great Hall was silent as Gretchen sat at Ravenclaw with Peter Davies, his arm possessively around her waist and his eyes drifting somewhere below her neckline and Lilly sat completely on her own. For once, Sirius' hair was far from perfect and James looked ragged from lack of sleep.

What had happened to their golden couple? Lilly looked dreadfully pale, her hair a mess in straggling red tendrils. Everyone stared, the only sound being Peter Pettigrew masticating on a piece of toast.

"There is nothing to see here," Remus stated quietly, voicing resonating through the hall, "Please carry on with your own business."

As the noise slow picked up to its usual dull roar, Tabitha asked softly "What happened?"

"I told her I loved her"

Peter's mangled toast dropped from his hands. Sirius blinked, and looked his friend straight in the eye.

"I take it that it didn't go quite as planned?"

"She said she couldn't. What does that even mean?"

"Eh. Good riddance, I say. Who needs her?" Peter said, ignoring the evils being directed at him from Alice and Tabitha.

"I need her." James said quietly, staring blankly at his eggs while pushing them about dejectedly with his fork.

Lilly stood quietly, walking softly toward the doors, regarding the floor as she went. As she passed him, she looked up, catching James' eye. She stood like a deer in headlights, trapped by his gaze, before looking down and exiting as quickly as her dignity would allow, leaving James to stab moodily at his eggs, as Remus and Tabitha shook their heads sadly.

That night, for the first time in a month, Lilly's restless sleep was shattered by hoarse screams. Sitting bolt upright in bed, she did not think twice before swiftly leaving her room and entering James'.

He thrashed about in bed, his sheets tangled around him. She stood near his bed, watching him pant softly, tears silently slipping down his face. His raven hair stood on end, pulled by his hands away from his pain ravaged face. She danced slightly on the balls of her feet, wondering what she should do. Then, still in his dream world, his arm reached out for her. Grasping his hand, she perched on his bed. Softly kissing away his tears, she murmured quietly, calming him as best she could. His eyes blearily opened for a moment. Gasping softly, she quietly moved away until she was hidden by the shadows just outside his door.

"Lilly?" she heard him groggily whisper.

Denying all her instincts and desires, she slipped back into her own bed, failing to hear his conversation into a mirror as she cried herself to sleep.

"I don't know, Padfoot. It was like she was suddenly there. She came, and I could breathe again."

That Saturday, Sirius sat in the courtyard, stonily staring down as Peter Davies waited for Gretchen. He stood slowly as Gretchen walked past him to Peter. As she was pulled along by the arm towards Hogsmeade, Sirius felt a warm hand clap against his right shoulder, and a sudden warmth behind his left. Looking to his right, he saw James smile reassuringly at him, with Remus looking off into the distance.

"Where's Peter?" he asked quietly, returning his gaze to Gretchen as she walked down the path.

"Who knows, these days?" James replied, shrugging.

Gretchen turned, looking over her shoulder. Sirius stood, flanked by his friends, face cold as he watched her descend. She sighed softly, before being jerked around again by Peter.

He watched her look back at him, sighing, before he began to trudge down the path himself.

The following week was the longest any of the seventh year Gryffindors had ever known. Tension was building up between the Slytherins and Gryffindors due to the Quidditch final coming the next Saturday.

Lilly dragged herself through each class, taking copious notes in preparation for the NEWTS, beginning that Wednesday.

On Tuesday night, she sat in the middle of a mountain of notes, desperately doing every spell she knew. As she felt a bout of hysteria creeping up at her failure to turn a teacup into a mouse, she recognized a calming presence behind her. A large, slightly tanned, calloused hand covered her own white one, the hand holding her wand, as a deep voice said,

"You get all worked up like that; you'll set your notes on fire. It's already sweltering in here. Don't worry, Lilly. You'll be fine. You're the smartest witch I know."

Cool lips brushed the warm skin of her exposed neck and then, as soon as it appeared, the calming presence was gone, leaving her alone with her notes and a racing heart.

As expected, the NEWTS passed without major incident, minus Gretchen's refusal to chart any constellation with the word "Sirius" in it. Finally, Saturday morning dawned bright and early.

Standing at the crest of the hill, Lilly gazed over the Quidditch Pitch. She wanted to go, but she didn't want to watch at the same time. Torn with indecision, she stared out at the horizon and the rising sun.

'One step at a time, Lilly-girl,' she thought, hearing her mother's voice in her head, 'you just need some forward motion, just one step at a time.'

Squaring her shoulders, Lilly tilted her chin up defiantly, tossed her hair, and showed the first sign of spirit in two weeks as she marched down the grassy slope toward the pitch.


	28. Chapter 27: Lilly gets some Sirius Help

**A/N: I know, I've been gone forever. If anyone is still reading this story, I'm really terribly sorry. I've been suffering some major writing block, and a crazy schedule. Oh, and the idea for this chapter has been shamelessly stolen from the movie Wimbledon, so please don't sue! So, here we go!**

_Chapter 27: In which Lilly gets some Sirius Help_

Rain poured down relentlessly upon spectators and athletes, drenching everyone and everything is sight. Water dripped down Tabitha's nose and hair, and pooled in her hands, which were clasped tightly with Lilly's.

"I despise you" Tabitha said wetly to the only slightly damp Lilly.

"Hey, it's not my fault I dry quickly."

"And James Potter has the seen the snitch, he's headed for it, and he- OH!"

The Gryffindor side of the pitch let out a moan of discouragement as James lost sight of the snitch for the fifth time in the match.

"And the Gryffindors continue to trail the Slytherins 40 to 180. James Potter, sorry mate, is not doing his best today. The Gryffindors will need a miracle to get out of this one." Remus said with a sad shake of his head.

Remus stood in the commentator's box with McGonagall, who was having a frenzied discussion with Madame Hooch. Turning, McGonagall whispered frantically into Remus' ear. His eyebrows rose swiftly, before clearing his throat and nodding decisively.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time in Hogwart's history, officials have decided to postpone the Quidditch match until the rain lets up, due to constraints on visibility. Please return to your dormitories until further notice. Thank you."

Grumbling, the stands began to empty. Lilly stood, yet remained where she was to watch her disgruntled and disheartened Quidditch team head to their changing rooms. After watching James' bowed, dripping head leave the pitch, she began the slightly treacherous trek down the rickety stairs. Halfway down, she felt something small strike the back of her head.

"Psst. Lilly! Lils!"

Turning her head, she glanced around until her eyes lit upon Sirius waving at her from the very edge of the pitch.

"What is it?" She said, surprised that he was speaking to him. He, with reason, she supposed, had been slightly chilly towards her after the 'incident'. He gestured that she come closer, and when she did, he pulled her gently down onto the pitch, and pulled her into the shadows.

"Look, I'm tired of this. I _know_ you love him, why don't you just tell him?"

"I . . . what?"

"James. Why don't you tell James that you love him?"

"Sirius! I . . . I don't know . ." She paced back and forth, her hand against her forehead.

"Oh, come on, Lilly! How difficult can this be? Why don't you just _tell_ him!"

"I don't know what love _is_! Alright! This isn't some stupid feeling in my stomach just like everything else! And in case you haven't noticed, this is hardly the best time to fall in love."

Sirius looked at her incredulously. "You can't decide when to fall in love, it just happens! But just because the time isn't right, that doesn't mean you deny its existence!" He turned away for a second, before turning back and moving closer to her. "Look. How do you feel about him? When you think about him, how do you feel?"

Lilly shook her head, exasperated. "I don't know! I . . I want him to be happy. He's . . I don't know. I just . . . I don't _know_!"

Sirius nodded. "That's love. Love is feeling so strongly about someone you can't express it. They're so wonderful and flawed that you can't deal with it in words."

"I . . "

"Can you live without him?"

She paused, and closed her mouth, pensive.

"You're unhappy. We all see it. Let yourself be happy, Lilly. You both need each other."

Lilly nodded slightly, squaring her shoulders, before pausing slightly. "How do you know so much about love?" She asked curiously.

Sirius looked down, a little ruefully. "Just trust me, ok?" Taking her gently by the shoulders, he turned her around and propelled her toward the door that leads to James. As she reached for the door handle, Lilly turned around.

"Sirius?"

He looks up from where he's leaning against the wall, watching the rain pour down. There was something in his face she'd never seen before. It held a deep sadness, an almost haunted look that broke her heart.

"Thank you. You really care about James, don't you?"

He smiled slightly, breaking out of his melancholy.

"You think I'm doing this for James? I just want to win this match. I'll be damned if we lose the Cup to the Slytherins."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James Potter sat, secluded from the rest of the team, his head on the wall. A sodden towel was wrapped around his neck, having proved utterly worthless in the attempt to dry his drenched hair. His foot was propped on the bench next to him, his arm resting against it. His eyes were closed, in a picture of defeat.

"Having a bad day?"

James' eyes popped open at the sound of Lilly's voice, his neck cracking like a whip as he turned to observe her.

She stood leaning against the pillar, her green shirt soaked and sticking to her body. Her long auburn hair was damp, drying in small ringlets due to humidity. He gulped slightly, before looking back down again.

"I reckon you could say that."

"What's happening out there?"

"Thinking about other things, I guess. It's hard."

"What's hard?"

"Having people expect things from me. I want the team to be proud of me." He hesitated, before shrugging slightly, "I want you to be proud of me."

Lilly moved toward him, taking his hand, "don't worry about what I think, I love you. That won't change with one Quidditch match. Just worry about the snitch."

"I- wait, what?"

"I said, just worry about-"

"No, the other part."

"I said I love you. I'm just sorry it's taken me this long to figure it out."

A voice interrupted. "Rains stopped, playing must resume immediately!"

James looked down at her for a second, his eyes filled with determination.

"James, I- " But he had already left, grabbing his broom as he exited. Frowning slightly, and more than a little depressed, Lilly Evans made her way back up the stands.

"Alright, Ladies and Gents, the sun is trying to peek through the clouds. Maybe the sun will bring some hope to the Gryffindors." Remus and McGonagall stood tense in the box.

Slowly but surely, the Gryffindors began to climb out of their hole. Gretchen and Sirius managed to pull a spectacular Doppelganger play that would surely go down in the Hogwarts books. Alice and the other Chasers passed and caught within renewed precision, and Frank seemed to guard the hoops with new energy and confidence.

"Oh no! Snape has seen the snitch!"

Tabitha and Lilly leapt up from their seats in horror as they saw James tear after Snape in what seemed like a hopeless attempt for the snitch. On Snape's face there laid a horrible grin of victory and the knowledge that his win would crush James Potter. Suddenly, Lilly filled her lungs with air and yelled out across the entire pitch.

"Come on, James, I _know_ you can get this!"

Suddenly, a new burst of speed seemed to come over James, and he stretched out his arm just a touch further, knocking Severus' hand away just as it began to ensnare the snitch's glittering wings. Pulling out of his dive, James held the snitch aloft, beaming.

"YES!" Professor McGonagall danced about the Box, dragging Remus with her, whose hands were caught in her vice-grip.

"Professor? Professor, my hands . . um"

The Gryffindor quidditch team had collapsed to the ground in a many armed hug that seemed to continue for ages. Severus Snape landed and chucked his broomstick away from him, glaring at James. Looking up, James mounted his broom and flew out over the crowd.

"Well, folks, it looks like he's searching for someone" Remus said bemusedly, messaging his hands.

Landing, James stood grinning in front of Lilly, releasing the snitch to hover between them. There was a flash of movement, and the snitch flapped helplessly between Lilly's thumb and forefinger. A grin spread over her face.

"Gotcha."

Three-fourths of the stadium erupted in cheers as Lilly wrapped her arms around James' neck and kissed him as if there were no tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 28: All Good Things Must End

_a/n: Hello Hello! I'm so so so sorry it's been so long, I have no excuse, but I will say that it was my senior year of high school and things got a little hectic. However, I will try to finish this story before I run off to college next month. Cheers!_

_Chapter 28: All Good Things Come to an End_

"So," Gretchen said as the girls pulled of their jumpers to reveal their "elemental" uniforms, "you and James have made up. About damn time. I haven't seen James that beat up since Fabius Watkins died three years ago."

Alice stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "I remember that! He wore black for a month."

The girls laughed softly to themselves. Gretchen began weaving daisy chains while humming to herself until . .

"So, did you and James "make up" make up, or just make up?" Tabitha asked.

Lilly fell out of her handstand, banging her knees on the hard marble, as Gretchen started laughing.

"Breeze! Well done! I'm glad to know that some of our wickedness is rubbing off on you!"

Lilly blushed and shook her head, her scarlet curls obstructing her eyesight.

_--------_

_The party had finally wound down around 4 in the morning and Lilly could barely stand on her own feet, she was so tired. James looked down at her, smiling wearily but his hazel eyes continued to snap and spark. No matter how tired James Potter grew in body, his mind was always running. They trudged back up to the Head's tower, and James kissed Lilly gently before leaving her at her door. Later that night, after he had crawled into bed and settled in for sleep, James heard the tell tale squeak of an opening door, and the depression of bed spring. He tensed briefly before he felt the whisper of silky shorts and chemise, attached to slender, smooth arms and legs. James squinted into the darkness._

_"Lilly?"_

_He heard her chuckle softly, the bed bouncing gently as she positioned herself comfortably._

_"I still want to sleep," Lilly said, sounding so embarrassed that James could hear her blushing, "I just . . . I didn't want to be separated from you yet. Do you mind? I can always go . ." _

_As Lilly's warmth started to recede, James grabbed her quickly around the waist and hauled her back closer to him, pulling her back snugly against his chest before letting his arm curl around her hipbone. _

_"I'm a guy. Of course I don't mind if a beautiful girl wants to sleep in my bed." James said amusedly._

_"Right." Lilly said. James smiled and kissed Lilly again. They both felt warmth in the kiss they had never felt before. For James, it was the warm feeling of finally having what you've always wanted. For Lilly, it was the knowledge that she finally knew what she wanted._

_Lilly groaned and buried her head further into James' bare chest as the sunlight protruded into their dreams. Through the night, James had rolled over onto his back and his firm grip around Lilly waist left her sprawled across his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. Neither heard the door bang open, or the raucous steps that followed._

_"Hey James! Guess what! I finally decided how I'm going to win – Ahh! Oh Merlin's beard! My eyes! My eyes!" Sirius flung himself backwards, hands over his eyes._

_James and Lilly blearily opened their eyes._

_"Hi"_

_"Hi" Lilly returned shyly, before yawning into her hand. They then recognized that someone else was in the room._

_"Is it possibly to boil one's eyeballs without causing permanent damage? There must be a spell for that?"_

_"Sirius! Sirius, we've got clothes on! Sirius, it's ok!" James was saying._

_Lilly started to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. Sirius gestured madly at her, with his eyes covered._

_"No! No, don't get up! It's ok! I'll just leave! Really! Don't. Get. Up."_

_"Sirius, honestly, I'm wearing -" Lilly was cut off._

_"James, I'll just – I'll talk to you about it later." He finished before practically sprinting out of the Head dormitories._

_James and Lilly regarded each other quietly for a moment, before bursting into laughter._

_----_

"So . . . did you?" Gretchen asked, smirking madly.

"I dunno, what about you and that Davies kid?" Lilly asked her right back, completely confident that Gretchen had no interest in him whatsoever.

"Uhh . . . Let's start practicing, shall we?" Gretchen said quickly, as the other girls began to laugh. Before long, flame, wind, ice, and earth flying about the room prevented conversation.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce one of our top students and Head Girl, Lilly Evans." Dumbledore smiled at her, before taking his seat.

Lilly nervously approached the podium, fingering the wide brim of her witches' hat and fiddling with her speech notes.

"Well." She cleared her throat gently. "Welcome, parents, students, and friends to the commencement ceremony of the Hogwarts class of 1986. It's been quite an impressive year and . . ."

Lilly trailed off for a second, allowing her eyes to linger on James, Sirius, Remus, and then to Gretchen, Tabitha, and Alice. The three girls sat close together, clutching hands and beaming up at her. Lilly smiled briefly, and then set down her note cards. She took off her hat and set it own the podium and shook out her long red hair. Placing her hands on either side of the podium, she opened her mouth to speak again.

"When I came to Hogwarts in my first year, I didn't know anything about the magical world. You can ask anybody, I couldn't tell the difference between a hinkypunk and a hippogriff! I was so confused, trying to reconcile myself with events that I'd always been told were the stuff of fiction and fairy tales. People could fly on broomsticks, turn mice into tea cups! But I soon came to realize that Hogwarts is about more than just magic. It's about finding your own personal strength. It's about coming to grips with events beyond your control-"

Her eyes flicked briefly to Remus.

"It's about standing up for what's right, even if it means running away from something else."

She smiled at Sirius, who ducked his head, smiling behind his curtain of shiny black hair.

"It's about friendship, about growing and changing."

Her eyes locked with James'.

"It's about learning that first impressions are not always correct, about giving second chances, and about love."

She shook her head and glanced back at her professors.

"I'm sorry, professors, but my most treasured memories of Hogwarts won't be of taking Transfiguration exams, or doing Charms homework. They'll be of cleaning up after Common Room parties. Of interhouse snowball fights and laughter over a tankard of butterbeer at Madame Rosmerta's. And that's how I think it should be. So, thank you, professors, for giving me the tools to enter the magical world as a capable witch. But, I also thank Hogwarts, itself, for giving me my friends, and memories that will last me a lifetime."


	30. Chapter 29: The Thing that you Need

**a/n: the next few chapters will probably be in a different format than usual. The song is 'Inda' by Ken Oak Band.**

_Chapter 29: The Thing that you Need_

Lilly stumbled through the Marauders' apartment floo hungry, and more exhausted than words. She had bruises and scrapes across her body, and the acrid smell of burned flesh surrounded her. She was twenty minutes late to the "in-house" dinner she and James had plans.

"Lilly! Lilly, are you alright? What happened?" James asked frantically as he gathered her up in his arms, running his hands over her body to check for wounds. Shaking her head, she stilled his inquiries with a finger of his lips.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling softly. "We just had some issues with some Death Eaters that we were rounding up. We're all fine."

James and Lilly sat down on the couch together. She leaned back into the plush pillows and sighed, watching James carefully as he buried his hands in his unruly hair. He sighed, shoulders hunched in a gesture of defeat.

She knew it was difficult for him, an Auror in training, to have to wait for his girlfriend to come home from fighting the foes he sought to protect her from. To see his Lilly, along with Gretchen, Tabitha, and Alice coming trudging in from whatever battle they had been in, looking world-weary. Alice was growing thin, the innocence in her face replaced by the anguish of witnessing to many deaths. Alice and Frank had just become engaged and were struggling to convince his mother that though they were young as Alice stated prettily, "in times like these, youth may be all we have".

Lilly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around James' waist, letting her head fall forward to rest on his back. It wasn't fair, she thought bitterly. It wasn't fair that others could live so happily in other times, and she had been given a time of war and uncertainty. She felt so isolated from her family. She could just picture her sister sitting happily at a normal dinner table with Vernon, discussing his day at work and the new wallpaper she had hung in the foyer. Lilly could only dream of a time when she and James could do that. Lilly rubbed her chin hard against James' back, the soft cotton of his shirt gently scratching her chin.

"I love you." Lilly said quietly, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

Sighing, James turned and stretched out on the couch, bringing Lilly with him. They stared into the fireplace, content to be in each other's arms and to dream of a life far away from the world in which they were living.

And that is how Sirius found them, hours later. Lilly curled up, asleep in James' arms. Quietly looking at his best friend and his newly befriended girlfriend, Sirius was slightly shocked when James opened his eyes and stared back at Sirius. James' hazel eyes had aged too quickly in the month they had spent in the "real world." They seemed more cynical, perhaps even wizened. But then, Sirius mused, they had all had to grow up. Breaking eye contact, Sirius grabbed a Butterbeer from the cupboard and sat down in his arm chair. Sometime during the night Remus joined them, sitting against the couch with his arms wrapped around his knees. They spent the night like that, facing the fire, jaded, tired, yet somehow optimistic.

"_The universe is full of Reflections but you have eyes,_

_That can see in another dimension, all the things that I've tried to hide_

_All my thoughts are just useful thinking, you've found time to think of me_

_I guess it's true what they say in this lifetime,_

_You just might find the thing that you need."_

_Inda, Ken Oak Band._


	31. Chapter 30: The Outside of Both Worlds

**a/n: yet another chapter! Thanks to the reviews, you few are probably the only reasons that I'm continuing the story. Anyway, on we go . . .**

_Chapter 30: On the Outside of Both Worlds_

Peter sat with the rest of the Marauders and their ladies, sipping butterbeers while listening to Dumbledore discuss Order business. Glancing around the room, Peter was impressed, as usual, by the outstanding loyalty that shone on the faces of his fellow members. Sirius and James; their normal grins replaced by somber sincerity and poise. Remus observing the meeting quietly, as he always did. Lilly, Gretchen, Tabitha, and Alice, sitting together, yet at the same time apart, as they always seemed to do, their eyes intelligently assessing the world around them and their security in it. Or so it seemed to Peter. The newly met Weasleys, Molly and Arthur, always prepared with a laugh about their Boys (and they were always Boys). Emmeline Vance and Kingsley Shacklebolt, new Members, just like him. They all stood, or sat around the grand old Professor as he spoke of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's movements and followers. After a few reports from some Aurors, and a set up for ambushes and guard assignments, chairs began to shift and slide back; a signal that the meeting was over and Peter needed to once again pay attention to things beyond his own imaginings. Glancing to his left, he noticed James begin to shift a little nervously in his seat. As Peter's eyes began to squint questioningly, Sirius clapped James on the shoulder and whispered something to him. James laughed softly and nodded. He sat perfectly still for a moment before squaring his shoulders, clearing his throat, and standing up swiftly.

"Everyone! I'd like your attention for a moment." The rest of the Order members stopped their chatter for a moment to watch young James Potter.

"Now . . . we've all been together for a . . . a few months now, and . . . you're all friends to me. We understand each other, I . . .I think." He paused, gulping audibly. Frank Longbottom looked at him briefly, before smiling knowingly. Mad-Eye Moody's magic eye rolled once before glinting in an obnoxiously omniscient manner.

"Um . . . I'm sure you all know that . . . um, that Lilly and I are dating. Have been dating."

"Will date" Sirius whispered to Remus, chuckling softly. Remus shot him a glare and shook his head gently.

"And I . . ." By this point, Lilly was looking at James in an odd manner, her green eyes darkening and glistening.

"Oh, sod it!" His hand plunged into his pocket, bringing out a small velvet box and he came to his knees in front of Miss Lilly Evans. Professor McGonagall gasped softly and brought her hands to her mouth.

"Lilly-flower, I love you. I know this is no time to be married, no time to even attempt to start a future when the present it so precarious. But as Alice said, this may be all we have. You're my Firehair, you always have been. Ever since that first day at Platform 9 and ¾. I want to spend every day with you. I want to have kids with you. Little boys with green eyes and little girls with red hair. Hopefully they won't get mine, of course. . . I know it's soon, and I know it's dangerous, I just . . . I don't want to spend another day wondering if we'll live long enough to be 'the Potters'. I don't want to spend another day pretending that I don't want you to be the one next to me for the rest of my life."

At this, he opened the small box, revealing a gold band with six gemstones spanning the top in a row. The alternating diamonds and emeralds sparkled merrily in the glimmering candlelight that lit the room. It wasn't very big, and it wasn't too terribly impressive. It was understated and elegant, a small touch of class; just like Lilly. Lilly smiled down at James, then looked around the room. Professor McGonagall looked as un-composed as Lilly had ever seen her in her whole life. Gretchen's lower lip was trembling violently, and Alice was unabashedly crying into Frank's shoulder. Remus had his arm around Tabitha, her head leaning against his shoulder. The candlelight just caught the wet trail of a tear slowly traveling down her left cheek. Lilly then looked at Professor Dumbledore, who stood smiling gently at the front of the room. His hand was laid gently on the back of a wooden chair, and his blue eyes twinkled merrily at her. Then, she remembered a late night kitchen run, which now seemed so long ago.

'And, if I may Miss Evans; anyone can see that Mr. Potter wants to care deeply for you. The question is: Will you let him?'

Looking back down at James, she slid off the chair to kneel in front of him.

"You just name the day, James. I'd marry you today if I could."

Peter stood, shocked, as the room erupted into cheers. James had knocked Lilly to the floor in a kiss that didn't seem like it would voluntarily end any time soon. Sirius finally pulled James off of the floor to pull him into a brother hug with the obligatory slap on the back. Remus shook his hand vigorously, as both he and Sirius said "I knew you could do it, we _told_ you that you could do it." Frank moved over to him, saying cheerily, "welcome to the club, Potter"

The girls had swarmed around Lilly, examining the ring, now on her left ring finger, chattering excitedly about colors and flowers and all other blather. But Peter couldn't focus on that. All he could focus on was what Remus and Sirius had just said. 'We told you that you could do it.' That meant that they knew. They knew he was going to propose. And Peter hadn't. They hadn't told him.

Now, Peter was not a stupid man. He knew that in the grand scheme of things, he was the last Marauder. He had always been on the outskirts. The last to get the joke, to know the prank. But he'd always been secure in his position as third best friend. Then the girls came. Before seventh year, Lilly had been like a ghost. A phantom that flirted around James but would never come true. And then she came, and Peter became fourth. To all of the Marauders, not just James. Who couldn't resent that? Then all of the girls came, and Peter backslid into eighth place. He _hated_ Lilly. Hated that jumped-up mudblood who had just come in and changed everything without _asking _anyone if that was what they wanted. Backing away from the happy crowd, he quietly disapparated back to his flat. Sitting down at his kitchen table, he examined the folded up slip of paper he had left there that morning. The curving skull and snake winked seductively at him. It was her fault, he thought. Her fault that everything has changed. With her out of the way, things will just go back to the way they were. We'll be the Marauders again, and everything will be fine. Bellatrix said so. Unfolding the paper, he saw her formal writing.

'Soon, Peter, tonight. You will meet the Great Lord, who will make everything alright. He has power beyond your imagination. He will shelter you, protect you. Make you more than you ever dreamed to be.'

The war had changed everything. She had changed everything. Peter used to think that he could face anything, with Remus, Sirius, and James there to protect him. Bitterly remember the scene he had just left, he came to the conclusion that he was no longer one of their priorities. Upon hearing a thud in his living room, Peter walked in, hand still clutching the note. A common brown box lay on the floor. Carefully opening the box, Peter pulled out a long span of filmy, soft black material. A cloak. Throwing it over his shoulders, he noticed something in the bottom of the box. It was a white mask, shaped like a skull. He knew that mask. It had haunted his dreams since he first saw it in Hogsmeade. Now it seemed to whisper to him. To tell tales of glory and righteousness. Tales that were never told in Order meetings.

At the school gatherings, Bellatrix told him that he had to remain on the outside of 'their' world until he was worthy to be on the inside. The Order led him to believe that he was on the inside when he was only on the outside. But now he could be on the inside. He could be protected again, important again.

His trembling fingers clutched at the mask, bringing it shakily up to his face. The last thing he saw as his navel jerked backwards were the edges of the eyeholes of the mask, and a picture on his mantle of the Marauders at graduation. James kissed Lilly on the cheek as Remus grinned proudly and Sirius laughed, his head thrown back. Peter stood to the side.

Peter did not see Lilly dash over to give him a kiss on the cheek, or Sirius lock his arm around Peter's neck to drag him closer.

No, he didn't see. For Peter had landed far away, in the deep forests. He was surrounded by others in masks and cloaks, sprawled at the feet of a figure more snake than man.

He would no longer be on the outside of both worlds.


	32. Chapter 31: When You were Young

**a/n: this goes out to my dearest, darling friends who left for college this past week. Best of luck to you all.**

_Chapter 31: When You Were Young, Your Heart was an Open Book_

Remus sat at the dining table, staring at Tabitha in shock. This was not quite what he had had in mind when he suggested a romantic dinner at his flat while James and Sirius struggled through their Auror examination. It had started out as he had had in mind. Good food, candlelight, soft music. The incredibly nerve-racking sensation of the small velvet box containing a small diamond ring lodged in his trouser pocket. They had chatted over nothing and everything, and sometimes had not chatted at all. They had merely sat comfortably together in a silence that neither created and neither minded.

After he had swished his wand and whisked the dishes into the kitchen, he had stammered, and stuttered, and got down on one knee as he was supposed to have done. She gasped and began to cry as he had heard females typically did. But then she said something that he didn't expect.

"Remus . . . I'd love to. But I really can't. I wish I could. But I can't"

He felt rather foolish kneeling on the floor like that, as he was supposed to do, when her answer was not one that a man typically heard when proposing to a woman. So he stood up, sat back at his seat, and waited for her to continue.

"It's not because you're a werewolf, or because I don't love you anymore, I do! I don't think that you even begin to realize how much I love you. It's just . . ."

"What?" he had asked, not quite understanding why her answer was can't, when it seemed to him she could, and she seemed so crushed that she apparently couldn't.

"You know about our job. Mine, and Lilly's, and Gretchen's, and Alice's. But, there's a part you don't know. A part that they don't know. I'm the Watcher."

"A watcher? Well, neither you nor I have ever said much, but . . . I don't think I understand this properly." Remus stated, shaking his head miserably.

"No, I suppose you're not." Tabitha had replied, shaking her head sadly. "I'm not A watcher, I'm the Watcher. It's my job to watch the rest of the Elementals. Study how they control their power and how they live with it. To learn and know everything that they know, and their surroundings. Basically, I have to know everything about them. Then, I have to stay alive."

"Stay alive?"

"It's not in the nature of an Elemental to live for very long. We constantly put ourselves in danger. But one of us always has to live. To teach the next generation. To carry on the powers and the legacy."

"So . . . you can't get married?"

"So . . . I have to leave soon."

Shaking himself from his shock, Remus sat bolt upright. "Leave? You have to _leave?_"

"Voldemort has started targeting us with all of his strength. He hurls all of his Deatheaters at us that he can. The best thing to do now is to disappear. Disband the elementals and seemingly scatter. He'll think he's defeated us, but in reality, we're all still fighting in the Order, right? At least, Gretchen, Lilly, and Alice are. But, as the Watcher, I have to leave." She sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek. Her voice was poisoned with bitterness as she said, "I have to run."

Remus stood and went to Tabitha, taking her hands and pulling her up gently.

"But you don't have to leave forever. You will come back, right?"

"Yes, but I have no idea when. Only when the next generation is revealed."

Opening the tiny box, he slid the beautiful, if simple, ring onto the typical finger for an engagement ring. He then kissed her hand, and kissed her mouth.

"Tabitha, I love you. I'll wait for you. That is . . . if you'll wait for me."

Smiling gently, Tabitha blinked, her long lashes sliding over her starry violet eyes. She nodded once, before kissing him gently.

Later that night, Remus sat on the roof of their flat building, gazing ruefully at the waxing gibbous moon. It seemed to Remus that everything in his life was centered around time. The time of his life before the Wolf. The time of his life before Hogwarts. The time of his life, in Hogwarts. He had spent his whole life obeying the moon in its oblong orbit. And now his relationship with Tabitha was a ticking time-bomb. He could quite literally count the minutes they had left until she was forced to leave, and he was forced to live without her again. Remus' and Tabitha's relationship was quiet, with very little fanfare. Perhaps, to others, this made it seem dispassionate or not as significant to them as certain other's relationships. But Remus, in the year that he and Tabitha had been dating, had forgotten how to function without Tabitha by his side, the wind constantly stirring her raven hair gently. Her presence that seemed to tame the Wolf inside him, whatever the moon's phase.

Lilly and James' wedding. That was their deadline. She had been given until then to enjoy and savor her friend's and loved ones company. And then she had to leave. Vanish with the wind, not to be seen until another young girl stole it from her.

"Remus?" The man in question spun around, to see Tabitha standing in the doorway from the stairs. Her pale legs protruded from the shirt he had worn earlier that evening, her thin hands clutching at the extra large neckline.

"Please" she whispered. "Don't waste it."

He didn't intend to.


	33. Chapter 32: Pretty Eyes, Pirate Smile

**a/n: second to last chapter. I'm kind of sad about this, actually . . . Oh! And the lyrics to 'Tiny Dancer' are not mine, clearly. And yes, I know that I'm not supposed to put them in my stories, but please please don't tell on me! The chapter just wasn't the same without them!**

_Chapter 32: Pretty Eyes, Pirate Smile_

The morning of Lilly Evans and James Potter's wedding dawned all too early for Gretchen Mundie. Groaning gently, she sat up and reached for her wand to conjure up a cup of coffee, Black. Black . . . try as she might, she _could not_ get Sirius Black out of her mind, much less her heart. As the two best friends of the disgustingly happy and soon to be married couple, Sirius and Gretchen could not precisely avoid each other. They were forced to attend fittings together, go to meetings together, do anything involving the wedding together . . . Gretchen clutched one shaky hand to her head as she heard Lilly begin to chatter to Alice. Perhaps that fourth glass of champagne at the rehearsal dinner had been too much for her.

No, not necessarily. Too much for her was seeing the boy she had secretly fancied for the past year or so laughing merrily with Dorcas Meadows, his dark hair flipping into his eyes in a way that made her hand ache to brush it away. Too much for her was seeing him get a woman's information, yet confusingly never actually confirming the date. Too much for her was the evil eye he would send any guy she ever brought into his presence. Too much for her was having come so close to something with Sirius Black, and ending up with nothing.

"Gretchen!" Lilly cried as she sprinted through the hallway. "I'm getting married today!" Turning the corner to quickly, Lilly's socked feet slid out from under her and she landed in a heap on the ground. Popping back up, she brushed herself off and dragged Gretchen out of bed.

The rest of the day was spent in a flurry of preparations. Showers, hair, make-up, dress, tears. More make-up. Finally, Lilly, Gretchen, Alice, and Tabitha stood in the antechamber of the church. Lilly looked stunning, if Gretchen did say so herself. Her auburn hair coiled delicately away from her face, covered lightly by a long, soft piece of ivory lace. Her dress was an ivory, strapless creation with a skirt that swooped gently into a small train. Around her waist was a blue satin sash; a tradition, apparently, in the women of her family. Alice and Tabitha clustered around her, trying to prevent Lilly from becoming too nervous, their blue satin bridesmaid dresses swishing around them elegantly. Gretchen stood to the side, nervously clutching the bride's bouquet of white roses and blue freesia. The string section they had hired began to play a soft waltz, and Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door softly.

"It's time" he said.

Sirius Black sipped his champagne idly from the main table in the reception hall, acutely aware of how dashing he looked in his black tuxedo. He was also acutely aware of how stunningly gorgeous a certain maid of honor looked in her blue dress and pearl strand necklace. As dinner came to a close, the maid in question stood and tapped gently on her champagne glass.

"I suppose I'll get the speeches rolling, shall I? As you all know, I'm Gretchen, the maid of honor. Or maid of horror, depending on who you ask. I'm sure Lilly can tell you about the fuss I put up over the bride's maid gowns."

At this, Lilly laughed softly and blushed into her champagne glass.

Gretchen continued, "I still maintain that the dresses she had in mind at first didn't look good on _anyone_. And the sales witch agreed with me, so _there._ Anyway, Lilly and I have been friends since the first train ride to Hogwarts. She was new to magic and Alice, Tabitha, and I were new to people who were new to magic. It took us about five minutes to realize that Lilly would waste no time in trumping all of us in all aspects of magic. And she did. Lilly had few to no troubles in the magic department. But she did have some trouble at Hogwarts. You see, this skinny, short, bespectacled kid with hair that looked like it'd never seen a brush in its life kept _bothering_ her."

Gretchen raised her glass in James' direction, who raised his right back.

"Lilly thought that this young prat was obnoxious, infuriating, big headed, and a 'bullying toerag'. Of course, this clearly meant that she was head over heels in love with him, she only needed six years to figure it out."

Gretchen smiled softly to herself.

"Lilly, Alice, and Tabitha have been my best friends for over seven years now. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter may have come in recently, but they're still the best blokes I've ever met. Once you get past the dungbomb smell . . ."

At this, James murmured something to Sirius, who sniffed James' jacket quite deliberately and said "No, no this one's good." The wedding guests roared with laughter.

"Now James," Gretchen said very sternly, "look after my Lilly. Or we may have to unleash a little _Fury_ on you, one last time."

"That was _you!_" The girls erupted into laughter as the Marauders huddled up in a cluster as they had in school, discussing in shocked tones the revealed identity of the only group that had managed to outprank them in Hogwart's history.

Much later, as James twirled Alice around the floor as her new husband, Frank laughed from the sidelines, Lilly pulled a sneak attack upon Sirius.

"You should dance with her, you know."

"Who? I have no idea who you are referring to, Tiger Lilly." Sirius said, twirling his champagne flute in his hand.

"Oh, don't play the fool with me, Sirius. You and I both know that you fancy Gretchen. You have since seventh year."

In desperation, Sirius fell back into old habits with a healthy swagger and touch of arrogance. "What if I do fancy her? I have plenty of time to _make _my _move_" he said, waggling his dark brows.

"She's an attractive woman, Sirius. She won't wait for you forever."

At this, the striking piano notes of Elton John's 'Tiny Dancer' filled the air.

"This is her favorite song, Sirius. Go dance with her."

And so it was that Sirius and Gretchen swayed in time to the music, letting the lyrics wash over them. Sirius gazed over the dance floor, taking in the other couples. Tabitha and Remus twirled gently, but there was an underlying sense of desperation to their movement. It was almost as if it was the last time they would dance together.

_Turning back, she just laughs_

_The Boulevard is not that bad_

"So, you were one of the Furies, eh?" Sirius said, spinning Gretchen gently in a circle.

_The words she knows, the tune she hums._

"We had to do something to catch your attention."

"Well, I don't know about Remus, but Lilly had already captured James' attention." Gretchen laughed gently, nodding. Taking a deep breath, Sirius plunged forward, "and you had certainly caught mine."

Gretchen's grip on his hand tightened, and a silence fell over them.

_But oh, how it feels so real, lying here, with no one near._

_Only you, and you can't hear me._

_And I say softly. Slowly._

Gretchen began to sing quietly with the chorus.

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer._

_Count the headlights on the highway._

She looked into Sirius' eyes.

_Lay me down in sheet's of linen._

_You had a busy day, today._

Sirius had led them to a secluded corner of the dance hall, his eyes held fast with hers. Her hand slipped from his to clutch at his jacket collar. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

_Pretty eyes, pirate smile._

_You marry a music man._

"Padfoot." A voice broke into their reverie. James stood in front of them. "We need you. Tabitha just left and Remus is pretty beat up."

_You must have seen her, dancing in the sand._

"But," Sirius turned to Gretchen, "I . ."

"Go" Gretchen said softly, "Remus needs you. I'll be fine."

Gretchen stayed were she was long after Sirius and James had left. She stood stock still. Tabitha, gone. Just like that. Vanished, like the wind she controlled.

But she wished that Tabitha's disappearance was the only reason for her melancholy. But it wasn't. Her melancholy was in Sirius's laughing eyes, his flipping hair, his humor, his refined grace. His everything and anything. His something and nothing.

_Now she's in me, always with me._

_Tiny dancer in my hand._

Later that night, Sirius collapsed on his bed, clothes strewn about the room in his exhaustion. The last lyrics of his dance with Gretchen played through his head. As he heard it, visions of Gretchen flying, laughing, smiling, even her tears, filled his head.

_Lay me down in sheets of linen,_

_You had a busy day today._

It was then he realized that he could never truly date again. Never be Sirius-the-Charmer, ever again. He had become a one woman man. Sighing, he uttered only one word upon coming across the life-changing and intense mental upheaval.

"Damn."


	34. Chapter 33: The Elements of Love

**a/n: my last chapter for this story! Wow, this is so bizarre! So many thanks to everyone who has continued to read this story since it's conception** **and supported it through their reviews. I couldn't have done this without you. I'm leaving for college tomorrow, so I probably won't be updating any of my stories for some time. However, I will be working out the plot lines for a sequel to this story, if anyone is interested. Well, on we go!**

_Chapter 33: The Elements of Love_

On a dark Halloween night, many families were busy with several things. Muggle children ran about in theatrical costumes, gathering candy. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were cooing over their son, Dudley, dressed in a bumblebee costume. Gretchen Mundie was applying her lipstick and adjusting the collar of her dark blue robes. Tonight was particularly special for her; after years of dancing around one another, she finally had a date with Sirius Black. A werewolf sat alone in his flat, staring moodily at the moon and dreaming of the wind and violet eyes. The owner of the violet eyes sat in her window at an undisclosed location, staring at the same moon. A particularly large family of redheads was handing their most recent addition, a little girl-surprisingly-by the name of Ginevra, to their oldest son. Magical parents were tucking their children into bed with tales of Halloweens past.

A ravaged house stood silently in the English countryside. It had a ghostly quality to it. A feeling of a cemetery. Hallowed ground. The door had been blown off its hinges. A family portrait sat over the fireplace, the smiling faces of a family burning. Fingernail marks climbed the wall up the stairs to the top floor. A body lay in front of another door, messy black hair blowing gently in the October wind. The nursery was brightly coloured, with pictures of times past and walls covered in quidditch logos and snitches. Scorch marks marked the hard wood floors. A crib that once was a beautifully carved cherry was crumbling into pieces in the corner. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, unaware of the destruction around it. The pristine, deathly beautiful body of a mother lay near the crib. Her long auburn hair spread in a fan around her pale skin. Her lips were caressed in a soft smile.

The thin cry of a child broke the silence. A small boy, only a year old, clutched at his mother's hand. Blood had clotted at his forehead, hiding a cut that, if cleaned, would be in the shape of a lightening-bolt. The same emerald green eyes that had first intoxicated his father with his mother filled with tears.

Harry Potter would never truly remember his family. He would never remember his first birthday party, where Sirius gave him a ride as Padfoot. The party where his mother had scolded his father for buying him a toy broomstick. He would never remember, or feel again, the warmth of his mother's fire against his face, or bury his face in Prongs' soft coat of fur. He would be sentenced to a life of neglect and sadness for 10 years.

But he would always carry with him a feeling of love. The love his parents shared, and his mother gave him; the love that saved his life.

They protected him, comforted him, saved him, and died for him.

For these, as we all know, are the Elements of Love.


End file.
